A Rose By Any Other Name
by Reasons For Laughing
Summary: When I was little I used to say my prayers every night, so I could get to heaven when I died.I get that you love him, or could, if he weren't Tom Riddle.Draco centeric, Harry Draco, Harry Tom, M for ick, sex, swearing, and self abuse, slash FINISHED
1. A Starting Point, An Ending Point

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...um...duh?**

**Pairings: Draco/Harry (previous) Harry/Tom (current) Harry/Voldemort (Not decided) Severus? (you decide)**

**Rating: M for later sex, and self abuse, and language and probably graphic ick.**

**Notes: Draco centric...Dead!Draco, Good!Tom, etc. Give me five reviews, people, and you'll have yourself a second chapter.**

_When I was little I used to say my prayers every night, so I could get to heaven when I died. My mother told me the only way was to pray, every night, and be the best person I could be. I was never the best person. But I always wanted to get to heaven._

He was screaming. Thin cuts, like spider webs of red covered his body, tearing him. His voice was loud and pained. He was calling, calling out to the man that stood there, silent, resigned, blank faced. He was screaming so loud, he wondered how the other man couldn't hear him.

There was blood rushing out of his mouth, muffling his cries. His arms ached, but he couldn't move, his legs bent, knees digging into the ground, trying to keep himself up. His hair hung in his eyes, long and stringy, sticking to his face with sweat and blood. He wasn't sure if he was breathing, but he knew he was coughing and screaming. Blood and words, coating the words with blood, muffling them, distorting them, making them dirty, oh so dirty. He couldn't breathe.

A searing pain rode down his back, and he screamed again. He felt a slight tremor run up his spine, like the calm before a storm and he closed his eyes.

Then it was over. It was all over. He looked around and all he could see was white. Not a harsh white like the hospital's he had been sent to, but a pinkish white, a comforting, warm white. He as though he were floating and realized that there was no place for him to put his feet. He looked around wildly, and a soft voice spoke to him.

_"If you wished it, you could save the one who you cry for."_

"Am I dead?" he cried, trying to find the voice, or an exit, or anything at all, the warm white suddenly feeling more oppressive than comforting. "Did I die? I don't remember dying!"

_"You could save him."_

He was running, trying to get away from the voice, but Merlin, there were no exits. He was running, running, and his legs were burning, and he saw all the tiny slivers of red begin to reappear on his arms and legs and chest and he was screaming again, because it burned, oh Merlin it burned.

_"You could help him, save him, and all you would have to do is ask. You could be the one to help Harry Potter."_

"What's the catch," he cried, voice breaking as he fell again to his knees, trying to get the pain to end, to disappear and leave him be.

_"You would have to stay by his side, no matter what state you are in."_

There it was, he was almost thinking clearly enough to realize what the voice meant, but he was too far in love to care. He closed his eyes and nodded, slowly, trying to control his pain wracked body.

Then it was gone, he was back on the hill, blood covering his body and the grass. He was screaming, and crying. He felt the pain in his back grow and a sob wrenched it's way from his throat. A sickeningly loud rip and the scream that followed was that was left. A naked figure rose from the once proud figure who lay still and bleeding. He stood and moved towards the other man, slowly, still adapting to his body. His hair was long and black, and his eyes strikingly green with an undeniable red tint to them.

As soon as he stood he fell down again, his legs to weak to support him. He looked down at the mess of blood and flesh he had rose out of and shrieked loudly, scrambling to get away from the dead body.

The other man looked at him in slight disbelief. "But I killed you," he whispered, rubbing the scar on his forehead, and watching the man desperately looking away from the dead body.

_I wanted to get to heaven. I stayed because I loved him. I don't think he even noticed that I died. I may never get to heaven now. Shame, really. When I was little I used to say my prayers every night, so I could get to heaven when I died._


	2. Wilting

**Heys. Sorry it took so long. I was banned from the computer, but here it is! Waaaih!**

**Complete Pairing list: prev. Draco/Harry and Remus/Sirius and Severus/Lucius, future Harry/Tom and Severus/Sirius. Any objections? Any pairings you wanna see? Lemme a message!**

**Wai! Chapter two! Enjoy, and THANKS to all my reviews...keep it up!**

Draco liked to think he was sitting on his casket, looking silently down at his equally silent body. He knew he wasn't really sitting. He had decided that he could bear hovering, as long as he referred to it as sitting. So he sat, and looked longingly at his body, absently swinging his legs repeatedly through a mourner's head. He sighed heavily, scanning the crowd. There were plenty of people he didn't know and even more that he didn't like.

When Pansy had draped her arms around his still frame and sobbed, saying over and over how much she would miss him, he felt sick to his stomach. But his stomach gave an even worse twist when Harry walk by, gently brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. "Bye babe," Harry had whispered, pressing a slight kiss to his forehead before leaving. Draco felt as if his heart were on fire, and let a tearless sob escape his lips.

He looked around, trying to create a distraction, anything to keep his mind away from his living lover, who had seemed to barely notice that the boy he had kissed was but a corpse. He found someone to stare at. The boy—what had Harry called him? Tom?—was smiling at him, and gently raised a hand and waved. Draco looked back and forth, trying to see where the strange boy could possibly be looking. Nobody else had been able to see him, there was no way that this boy he had never met could possibly see him. Not if Harry couldn't. It wasn't possible.

Tom was trying to flatten his mass of hair and discreetly slip away from Harry, both he was failing at miserably. The boy's green eyes turned towards him, and their owner arched an eyebrow, regally. He though the eyes almost looked red for a moment, but realized that he must be wrong, seeing as they were a quite vibrant green. He shook his head, looking determinedly away.

He scanned the crowd again and his vision stopped at his godfather. Severus sat in the corner, brooding for all his worth. His hair was brushed suspiciously far into his face, and Draco toyed with the thought the cold potions teacher who took everything (including his godson's needs) with a sneer on his face, could actually be crying. He found it funny for a moment, but shortly thereafter found immensely _not_ funny. He looked down at his body, clad in pale white robes, trimmed with silver strands and pearls. His hair hung limply around his face and his cheeks and lips were strangely pale. No, most definitely _not_ funny.

He looked around and found Remus, chugging a glass of Firewhiskey. He stared for a long time, and then noticed Remus's eyes meet his. There was a definite pause and the bottle fell to the floor with a crash and he took a step back.

"No," he whispered. "Can't be. You're . . . " He stumbled back again, and tripped on someone's leg and fell to the floor, banging his head, hard. He lay there unconscious.

"Just my bloody luck," Draco muttered.

--

Remus's head was pounding. He raised a hand slowly and touched the back of his head. He was rewarded with something wet covering his fingers. Groaning he opened his eyes and glared groggily at his blood-covered fingers. Deciding it would take effort to see what was wrong with him, he softly snorted in distaste and snuggled back into the pillow. He was almost back to sleep when the name Draco filled his head and he bolted up.

"Ah," he fell back into the bed, his visions swimming, as he tried to find out where he was. He groped around, blindly, trying to find something that would give him even the vaguest idea of where he was. He narrowed it down mentally to: somewhere with a bed.

"Remus."

He recognized the voice at once, and half smiled. He stopped struggling and closed his eyes. He whimpered an acknowledgement, and gripped the bedsheets tightly, as his head pounded again.

"Madame Pomfrey gave you a healing potion, and a blood-replenishing potion, which don't actually seem to be working. She's off brewing something bigger."

Hogwarts. Safe. Remus felt a flood of warmth rush through him, and he sighed, squinting his eyes further shut from pain. "Draco?" he managed to croak out.

"Still dead."

Harry's voice was cold and it sent shivers up Remus's spine. He tried to calm himself, but his breathing rushed itself. He was scared of Harry. He was scared, and the fact that he found James's son a threat scared him even further. "The other one?"

He heard a sigh. "We did a blood test, a magic signature test, fingerprint, hell, we did more tests than I know existed. He's legit, Remus. He's Tom Riddle."

"What are you going to do?" He didn't finish his sentence, but it was obvious that he was he meant "_are you going to kill him?_"

Another sigh. "I dunno. Remus, I honestly don't know." He grabbed Remus's hand tightly, and barely resisted the urge to jump. "Remus, he's only fifteen."

--

Draco circled him slowly. Why was Harry so attracted to him? It was obvious that he had been staring at his ass. It didn't make any sense to Draco. He watched, longuing in the air as Tom stood. He whistled, barely resiting the urge to cat call.

"Nice ass," je purred, laughing.

Tom turned around, glaring at him. "Listen spectre, you're obviously, painfully new at this," he sneered. "But for your informationI can see and hear you, so you might want to refrain from—"

"Who—or what, exactly are you talking to?" Harry entered the room slowly, talking small catious steps.

Tom looked from Harry to Drao and back again. "What do you see over there? In the corner?"

Harry looked intently at the wall. "A particle of dust you were obviously trying to make light conversation with?"

--

He was running, trying to remember the sound of his feet on the stone floor, with each heavy heavy footfall. He tried to keep from screaming, but cries wrenched their way through his locked jaw. He was running so fast, his hair swept behing him and cold tears he didn't know he was crying were left, flying, in his wake.

Harry couldn't see him. What use was he if he had promised to help a man who couldn't see him? He was sobbing, anf running, and he felt a cramp growing in his side. He kept running until he notice that there was no floor beneath his feet.

He screamed, falling through the air, before stopping suddenly. He was standing in midair, watching the sun set in the west. He wasa gasping and crying, and he heard a voice.

"_What did I say to you, Malfoy? How exactly are you going to help Harr Potter if you're so far away?_"

Draco felt a pain deep in his chest, spreading outwards, and felt a scream echo from his lips.

--

Remus stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake.


	3. The Rose Blooms

Riddle sneered, stroking Harry's tight abs. "Was it good for you?"

--

Draco's hand wandered idly over the purple, glowing tear in the window. Another dimension? He thrust his hand it, and gasped as he felt a chill overwhelm him. "Hello?" he called.

--

Remus gratefully accepted the potions from the potions master without a second thought. "You miss him, don't you?" Remus asked, softly, mulling over the foul tasting substance.

"You don't mean Draco," Severus responded quietly, not meeting his eyes. "Do you?"

--

"You mind looking away? I'm trying to put on clothes," Harry whispered, gathering his robes from across the floor.

"Developed a sense of modesty, have we?" Sneered Riddle again, stepping from the bed. "If I remember correctly, you didn't have that last night."

--

Draco felt something grasp his arm, cold and firmly and he jumped back, and was shocked to find a person holding tight to his arm. No, it was a ghost. "How—what?"

"Nice to see you, too, Draco," he replied with a grin.

--

Severus stormed out of the room, ignoring Remus's cried and apologies from behind him. "What do you think, werewolf," he spat. "Of course I do!" he sighed, slamming his back against the wall. "Sirius."

--

"Shut up Riddle. Last night was a mistake. One mistake!" Harry cried, throwing his shirt up over his head, and wriggling into it.

"Several, actually," Tom replied, grinning. "Let's see, once in the locker room, then again in the shower, once more on the rug, then in the bed, then—"

"Shut up!"

--

"Sirius?" Draco backed up, panicking, almost falling through the wall. "You can't though, you're—"

"So are you," Sirius said with a grin. His face darkened for a moment. "Riddle's alive. He's not supposed to be. You're dead. You're not supposed to be." He moved so he was sitting cross-legged and gestured for Draco to do the same. "Made a little hole and slipped through." He looked around. "Got any food?"

--

Remus snapped his fingers, looking around, painfully bored. He looked around. "Draco?" he called softly. "Who are you kidding, Lupin. You are going out of your head. He's not real. He's not real." He pulled his fingers into an arch and sighed. "He's gone. Sirius is gone." he looked down at his hands, which were shaking. "They're all gone."

--

"I'm locking the door," Harry called as he made his way from the room.

"I can undo locks, you know," Tom called back, searching vainly on the floor for his garments. "I do have more than a basic magical training."

"It's not a basic locking spell," Harry replied, returning to find Tom zipping up his pants.

--

"So, we're okay, yeah? We're on the same side and all, yeah?" Draco crawled nearer to Sirius, resting on his knees, his silver hair gleaming in its semi-transparency.

"Of course, yes. I was watching you and Harry," Sirius smiled at his and grabbed his hand in support. "Can they see you?"

"Remus can," Draco responded halfheartedly.

"Oh. Remus."

--

Severus stirred the potion, once and again, and again, watching it turn from a bright purple to a pale green. "Four," he said softly, twirling the liquid around. "Five." He didn't jump as the spectre came through the wall, as he once would haven. "Peeves, piss off. Six."

"You can see me?"

Severus paused, dropping an extra ingredient in the potion. "Sirius?"

--

"Harry, come back," Tom drawled. He watched Harry pause at the door, and felt the temptation the other boy was fighting. "We have round—what was it?"

"Seven," Harry whispered. Tom's arms were suddenly around his waist and he was lying on the bed, and all he could do was cry. Sirius was gone. Draco was gone. And what did he have left?

"Tom."


	4. Letters To Be Left In Silent Places

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up, yeah?

* * *

"Have you ever been in love?"

My Dear Sirius,

The school year has started off with a much anticipated boredom. I miss you. A lot more than I am truly willing to let on. Remus has started having conversations with Draco, but I doubt he'd believe me if I told him that I have been seeing you. I do mean that in the most literal way it is possible to mean it.

Harry and Tom are getting on a little bit too well, but I suppose that's natural. Harry needs something to ground him, to let him move on. I don't know. I just wish Tom's quarters weren't next to mine. It's disgusting and unreasonably tempting.

I hope you visit me again soon, really, Sirius. I can't find you when you don't want to be found. I wish I could. I really fucking wish I could.

Now I'm going to go burn this letter, so I don't have to admit to actually writing this.

Love,

Severus

"Yes I have. Twice in fact. And yourself?"

Dear Draco,

If you can see Sirius, then I want you to give him a message, okay? I'd tell you in person, except I have class, so here we go.

Sirius—I'm sorry for not being at your funeral, it was a full moon. I'm sorry I kissed Trisha Goldman seventh year, and it was just to make you jealous, really. I'm sorry I can't see you, if you are there like Draco says. I'm sorry that I killed Bella like that, it was just it hurt so bad.

It hurt so bad, Padfoot, like a million nails, and I can't make them go away. I can't, Sirius. I just can't.

Thank you Draco.

Remus Lupin

"Yes. I was. And now he's got…something else. And I…"

Draco,

My therapist says I should do this. So I am. Simply as that. He says that I'm sleeping with Tom not only out of extreme physical attraction, but because I feel guilty about your death. He thinks I feel guilty about you not telling me that you thought you housed bits of someone else's soul.

Yeah, feeling real guilty about that. Feeling real guilty for watching you on that fucking hill. Yeah, sensing lots of guilt. Do you think I feel guilty for not standing by your fucking side while you were sick, and how fucking thankful I was when you woke up and said you were fine. And then you go and fucking die on me and what the fuck I am supposed to do?

How the fuck can I not blame myself? Explain, I don't get it! Draco, I don't get it. I can't fucking blame you, because now you're a corpse, a fucking cold, gone, dead body with nothing left! So yeah. Guilt. Thanks.

"Have nothing left, yeah?"

Harry James Potter,

I can't stop thinking about you. I really, really wish I could. All that's going through my head is "black magic, new hex, Harry, Harry, Harry." And I love that. And I hate that.

I want to be able to study, to rule the damn world (if I haven't all ready, and thanks for not telling me either way). I want to make new hexes and spells and not wonder what it would be like to shag you in the broomshed, or in the locker rooms or the library.

I don't want this. I want power and respect and loyalty and probably some sex but I don't want love. No love. No more of this.

Tom Riddle Jr.

"Yeah."


	5. Conversations With Dead People

This updating everyday thing I'm doing is fun, but I'm requesting at least one review before I update again. Please?

And I promise by chapter 7 there will be something resembling lime, unless you guys don't want that. But I need input, yeah?

* * *

"Sirius?" Draco's voice was quiet, watching the older man meditating in the air. "Why can't they all see us? Like other ghosts?"

Sirius's eyes opened slowly, waking from his trace but still deep in thought. "We're not like them, Draco. I'm…a cheater," he said with a laugh. "And you just a misplaced soul. You weren't supposed to die, so your soul didn't really have anywhere it was supposed to go." Sirius cracked his neck with a laugh. "Or I could just be pulling this all outta my ass."

--

"Harry you have to come out of the bathroom at some point."

He couldn't believe he had done it, but the red across the floor and his arm said "you did it you did it you did it" and who was he supposed to believe? He reached blindly and found the roll of gauze, wrapping it numbly around his forearm.

"Harry?"

--

"Why can't I do magic and you can?" Draco asked, hovering upside down, looking at Sirius through his massive amounts of white-blond hair.

"Maybe it's how we died," Sirius said, sending little purple sparks off his fingertips. "Maybe because your magic was hijacked as you died. I dunno, though, Draco. But I wish I did for your sake."

--

Tom looked up as Draco floated into the room, his eyes narrowing. "What do you want spectre?" he hissed.

"Nothing," Draco whispered and turned to leave, when Harry emerged from the bathroom. Tom watched the expression on Draco's face change from dejected to a deep-rooted sadness and longing in moments. He watched Draco drift down, his invisible fingers wiping away Harry's tears.

"I want to talk to Draco," Harry whispered. "Remus said you had extra senses when it came to ghosts."

"I'm right here!" Draco cried, flinging himself in front of Harry, who walked right through him.

Tom watched them for a moment, biting his tongue.

--

Riddle peered into the crystal around his neck. "Oy, Potter, d'you gimme this necklace?"

Harry's head peaked out of the bathroom. "No, why?"

"No reason," Riddle called back, fingering the crystal.

--

_You know who I am, Tom. If you help me, we could be an unstoppable force. But for this to work, you must listen to me, and follow my instructions exactly. _

--

"I will be the intermediary, Harry, Draco," Tom sat on the bed with a flourish. Harry still stood.

"Is he here?

--

_You must seduce Harry in every meaning of the word._

--

"Yes, he is," Tom whispered. His finger started twitching. This made him beyond nervous.

"Are you mad at me, Draco?" Harry whispered, running a hand through his dark locks.

"He says he's only saddened. And he doesn't know what you see in me. Or why you couldn't wait a week."

"I—" Harry ran out of words, his eyes fluttering closed. "I'm sorry."

"Do you really want me to say that Draco?" Tom nodded at the air. "All right, then. It's not good enough Harry." Harry's eyes opened in shock. "You're not good enough, Harry." Tom turned away from him, to the air once more. "Whenever you like, Draco. It was no problem."

His eyes followed Draco's retreating form. "He told me things, Harry. And I do believe in all my evilness I feel too sick to sleep with you. That's just cruel."

--

From behind the door, Draco smiled. "Finally," he whispered with a sigh of relief. "Someone on my side.

--

_You must make Malfoy trust you, at whatever cost._

--


	6. Falling Apart

Yay! Thanks for the two reviews! Can we try for five? Pretty please?

* * *

"Harry?" Tom called softly, emerging from the bathroom, in nothing but a robe, his hair tousled and wet. "Harry, I have a question for you."

"What?" Harry called back, standing from his spot on the carpet by the fireplace where his homework lay in disarray.

"Well, what with you moving in and all—"

"Oy, not moving anywhere," Harry cried, stepping forward.

"Excuse me, practically moving in and all, for all intents and purposes, what with you sleeping here, showering here, doing your work here—"

Harry cut him off again. "I get the point." He sighed, placing a hand on his hip. "What is this, anyway? What are you getting at?"

"Look, Harry—shit, Harry, wanna go on a date?"

--

"I just don't get the timing. Never had a Halloween dance when I was alive, but oh, the second I'm gone it's like fucking party central—and you know what?"

Remus sighed in exhaustion, rolling his eyes. "No, I have no idea Draco."

"I think they're doing this on purpose, all 'let's have a party' and 'let's have lots of sex in the stupid assumption that our dead ex boyfriends can't see us'!" Draco ranted, pacing back and forth.

"We're not talking about the same thing anymore, are we?" Remus asked, standing up. Draco growled in frustration and walked out the door. "We never were, though, were we?"

--

"Severus, we need to talk." Sirius walked into the middle of the potions classroom and clearly through a desk and several students.

Severus looked around for a moment, trying to find an excuse to leave. "I must go," he said, slightly angrily. "I'll be back eventually." He stormed into his adjoining chambers and turned on Sirius. "What on earth could have been so important that you had to make me leave my third year potions class—never mind." He frowned. "Thank you."

"We need to talk," Sirius whispered, looking at the ground, making patterns on the floor with his foot. "I can't do this anymore."

"What are you doing?" Severus took a step towards him. "I'm sorry, I don't get it—I don't understand."

"This. I can't do this. I can't talk to you, be with you." Sirius looked him in the eyes for the first time. "Fall for you."

--

"Like a real date?"

--

"Are you even listening?"

--

"Can't do this."

--

_Tom, don't only make him trust you, make him love you. I need Draco in the palms of our hands and Harry on his knees sucking us off. Got it? Make Harry be willing to do everything for you. Anything for you. Everything is starting to fall apart._

--


	7. Halloween, Phones and Twister

There's a scene pretending to be a lime in this chapter, kay? This is for all you who reviewed! Yay!! And please, any of you amazing people who have this on your alerts or favorites lists who are reading, please leave me a review! I love you all and wish me luck with my wisdom teeth on Tuesday . 

* * *

"So Harry," Tom's voice was soft, almost nervous. "You wanna go to the Halloween dance tonight? Like a proper couple?"

Harry glanced at his bed partner, his green eyes closing in thought, pulling the sheet up closer to his chest. "I dunno. I haven't really had a chance to tell Ron and Hermione about us. What with them being all couple-like and me sleeping down here with you. And all." He sighed.

"Well it's not like they know I'm Tom Riddle," Tom sighed. "Even though you won't tell me who I am in this decade. And don't think I didn't find out about the spell that refuses to let me look up anything resembling my name in the papers," he hissed. "Besides, you told them my name was Tom Ripley. Like that movie, you said…?"

"The Talented Mr. Ripley. I liked it. You remind me of him, sometimes." Harry felt Tom embrace him from behind.

"Is that a good thing?" Tom asked softly, nipping his ear.

Harry looked up at the ceiling. _Tom is crushing me._

--

Draco gazed in at the Great Hall, head peaking around the corner, shyly. Swirls of brightly colored garments dazzled his pale eyes. He glanced around, finally fixing on Harry and Tom. Tom twirled Harry, and he watched his ex lover laugh as they danced. "He's laughing," Draco whispered. "He's having fun." He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned quickly.

"May I have this dance, Mr. Malfoy?" Sirius asked with a big smile. Draco nodded weakly and Sirius swept him onto the spectral dance floor, above the real dance floor, where the rest of the ghosts were dancing. Sirius spun him around, his hands gentle and loving.

The song ended and a new one started up, and Draco realized with a shock it was his dance. He and Harry would always slow dance to it. It was their song. He looked down to see Tom and Harry directly under them. His eyes widened and tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes.

Tom watched as Draco collapsed into Sirius's arms, and Sirius rocked him, eyes closed, rubbing his back in circles. It was like a sick parody of the dance that he and Harry were partaking in, and he found his eyes glued to them, listening to Draco's sobs.

He looked at Harry, tears gathering in his eyes. "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

--

"Draco, will you do me a favor?"

--

"His arm is at your waist," Draco whispered. "He's kissing your neck."

Remus moaned, and Sirius nipped at his neck gently. Remus jumped, feeling the ghost of a touch on his neck.

"He bit your neck," Draco provided and Remus shivered. "His arm is going lower, brushing over your—"

"Oh," squeaked Remus suddenly. "I can almost feel him."

Sirius smiled and squeezed, watching as Remus eyes fluttered closed. "You can leave, now, Draco." Remus whispered.

--

"Let me get this straight, Remus. You want me to act the telephone for your and Remus's interdimensional phone sex?"

--

Harry walked into Tom's bedroom still in his Quidditch uniform. Tom looked up from his book as Harry walked in. Harry's hair was rumpled and there was blood spattered across his face. His uniform was ripped and his body was covered in mud. "You look fucked," Tom murmured, eyes widening. "I want to fuck you, now, Potter!"

Harry eyes widened in shock, and he felt himself gasping as his blood rushed down to is erection. "Tom," he whispered, shaking slightly.

Tom walked up to him, pushing him into the wall. "God damn, Potter, you are hot," Tom whispered into is ear, nipping at his earlobe. Harry shivered, body quivering more.

--

Draco could hear a moan from the other side of the door. "Playing twister, are we?" Draco muttered sarcastically. "Left hand yellow."

--

"Golden snitches on your underwear?" Tom laughed, pulling off Harry's pants. "Way to kill the mood."

"For good luck," Harry moaned, thrusting his hips into Tom's.

--

"Right hand blue."

--

Harry's right hand reached down Tom's pants, grasping his erection in his hand and pulling. "Fuck me?"

Tom grinned. "Gladly."

--

_Draco_.

He jumped looking wildly around. "Hello?" He took a step further into the hall. "Is anyone there? Are you the person who brought me here?" he yelled, feeling as though his heart was breaking his chest.

_Perhaps. But I can see you. And you could see me, if you were closer._

"Where are you?" Draco asked, looking both ways, wide eyed. "Are you close?"

_Yes. Quite close. And I want you, Draco._

"Me? You want me? Like," he paused. "Sex?"

_Don't you want to find out?_

And Draco found that he truly did.

--

"I love you, Tom," Harry whispered, closing his eyes and squeaking with his orgasm.

"You do?" Tom whispered inaudibly, so Harry could not hear him, suddenly feeling sick to his stomac

--

"Sirius!" Remus cried, covering his hand with his own seed. "God I love you!"

"Oh, Remus," Sirius whimpered. "I am so sorry."

--

tbc


	8. Bird's Eye View

I'm gonna explain this first. The points of view go Voldemort (on Harry)—Harry (on Draco)—Draco (on Remus)—Remus (on Sirius)—Sirius (on Severus)—Severus (on Lucius)—Lucius (on Tom)—Tom (on everything), kay? And almost entirely in 1st person, which all you should be able to tell.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up, please? This is for Amaya Hitomi 253! I hope this clears it up (some of it, anyway)!

NOTE: I will not be able to update until maybe friday, because I'm having my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow morning. Wanna give me at least 6 reviews by then? Please?

* * *

Sometimes I honestly can't believe _my_ troops fell to that pig headed brat. And despite what one would think, no, it was not easy to watch my brave fall. I took years gaining that kind of strength, that kind of vision, and to watch a 17 teen year old who thinks he's god destroy it? Well, not quite my idea of a picnic.

But he's so thick. He's standing up on a hill now, on a bloody hill, covered in bodies, holding up my second to last Horcrux. Does that brat actually think he can kill me, having only destroyed 6 of my Horcruxes? He really is thick. There are two parts of my soul left, one in me and one in—

"Haha," I laugh out loud, smiling, though I try my hardest not toog. "I'll be seeing you shortly, Potter," I hiss and raise my arms inviting him to curse me.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Good to know I die laughing, yeah? I'll be sure to mention to him, when he wakes up. Bye bye Draco, hello Tom.

--

I know I should've been by his side when he fell ill. And I was—at first. See, but then I got scared because the healers didn't know where his fever and all the pain was coming from, and he couldn't move at all, just lie in bed, sobbing in pain shivering and sweating in his fever. He was whimpering and moaning, so I called Remus up and I left.

See, I love Draco more than anything else, but I get all itchy when I only have one partner and he knows this cause I tell him, but still I went out that night, got shitfaced and then I woke up in some bloke's bedroom. When I came home, they were gone. Three days later he was fine again. And three days after that was my biggest battle. And he wasn't fine no more.

See, when I first met Draco, not first year, when I first _met_ Draco (the one he hides from everyone), he was sobbing on the ground of the second floor boy's bathroom at quarter past two in the morning. He was sitting there, completely naked and shivering. So I said, "What's wrong Malfoy?"

And he said "fuck off." And then I noticed him gripping his left arm, and there was blood dripping from it, so I say down and moved his arm and looked. "I tried to cut it off," he whispered, and I could see the bloody Dark Mark and huge bloody lines around it.

"Oh, God," I whispered, I remember saying that. And he turned around, showing me a massive Dark Mark covering his back, throbbing.

"I tried to get away," he sobbed, grabbing my arm and holding fast. "They held me down." And he looked at me with those huge silver eyes and right then I felt in love.

--

Me and Remus—we don't get on as well as we used to. It makes it hard that he's the only one who can see me. When I was sick, he stayed by my side the whole time. The whole time I was shivering, shaking, screaming. He was there, holding my hand, telling me that Harry would come home any minute. Any minute. They took me to St. Mungo's because I stopped breathing. And then I was fine one day.

Then there was the war, and as soon as I stepped onto the battle field I knew I shouldn't have lied to them about the Dark Mark on my back. Because I knew what it meant, and I think deep down inside Remus did, too.

I saw him once, you know? I saw him sitting in his room lighting incense, all meditating and stuff, and Harry walks in and says "what do you think you're doing?"

And Remus didn't even look up and said "I'm mourning him."

Harry asked "why?"

And then Remus smiled and said "Well someone has to."

So here I am. Standing on the roof, standing on the tower, standing in the morning light. I can tell he's behind me, he's shuffling his feet and I close my eyes. I can feel a tear roll down my cheek and he gasps. Maybe it's shinning in the dim light. Maybe it's golden. Maybe in this light my tears look pretty.

"I'm so tired," I murmur and I jump.

--

I've been staring at my hand for at least twenty minutes. I can't look away. I think Sirius is gone. I think he was here. I could be wrong on both accounts. I think I may have just masturbated in front of Draco. Maybe it was a game for him. Maybe he made up Sirius.

Sirius. God I've missed him. And now's he's back? No, he's not back. He's here, but he's not here. I don't understand it and I don't want it. I wish I could see him. No—I don't. That would make life harder.

This all makes life harder. I just keep imagining his laugh, that obnoxious, ringing laugh, and the way his eyes shined when he was about to smile. The way the corner's of his lips quiver when he smiles. The way his hair falls neatly around his face, even when it's messy.

"Sirius?" I whisper, and I know he's really not there anymore.

--

"I could watch you all day," I whisper and you turn around and smile at me. "I could watch you forever, Severus." I touch his shoulder and you smile again.

You reach up and grab my hand. You can feel me, and I love it. I can feel you, too. "Don't you have a date with Remus tonight?" you turn away, scanning your bookshelves for a potions book I'm sure you doesn't need.

"All ready happened," I respond, seating myself on his chair.

"Not into sloppy seconds," you hiss, turning around.

"I didn't get off on it," I hiss back, standing. "You know this!"

"Sirius, I'm sorry." You whisper turning around. "I'm so sorry."

"I wish I was real," I say softly, pressing my forehead to yours. "I you could actually touch me."

"I can," you reply, confused. "I am touching you."

"But I could just as easily gone right through you," I whisper, and do so. "I don't want to go through you."

"Good," you whisper. "I love you, Severus."

--

Once upon a time there was a boy named Severus. Nobody liked him. He was ugly and sarcastic and he became very sad because he had no friends. One day he took a razor and tried to kill himself. Another boy found him lying in the bathroom, and took him to his room and made him better.

His name was Lucius, and he was hot. The little boy named Severus fell in love and let himself be raped at age 13 by the older sexy man. And then let himself be publicly dumped 5 years later in front of all the other Death Eaters.

And he tried to kill himself again. And failed again. And then, one day, he saw a man he used to know names Sirius Black and fell in love again. Only this time he didn't try to hurt himself. He was almost…happy.

--

This plan couldn't have gone better. I knew Voldemort couldn't be killed so easily. It was hard, when I was punished for my failure and my three month old Draco was taken and turned into a Horcrux. But I've gotten better at accepting it. And Our Dark Lord will be back.

Tom Riddle is alive. Tom Riddle is _alive_. And I'm sure even now he's planning something devious…

--

I keep glancing at the different vials. Poison Ivy? Nightshade? Blood? Aw fuck, I'll use the damn black nailpolish. I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do. Make Harry love me? Easy. Make sure I don't love him? Fuck. That's not easy. That's not even pretending to be easy.

He's funny, and thick. He's got beautiful eyes and fantastically messy hair. He's stupid and sometimes a brat, but he's fantastic in bed and a great conversationalist. I love him. I really love him. And I am going to betray him.

I am going to betray him. I am going to lose him. I am going to get power. I am going to get love. I am going to be amazing. So why aren't I happy about this?


	9. Same Thing, Same Place, Different Time

This might not be as good as I think it is. I'm on pain pills and watching Upright Citizens Brigade . 

Draco followed the voice down the hall, looking carefully for any obvious sign of a magic voice. "Where are you?" he called, giving up on finding it on his own.

_Go to the Room of Requirement._

"Okay," Draco muttered, starting his trek down the hall. "Just don't jump out at me, or anything."

_Wouldn't dream of it. Hurry, Draco. I want you._

"Please god, tell me I'm not dreaming," he whispered and starting running. "I really don't want to be dreaming."

_Draco._

Draco's hand went hesitantly to the door.

_Open the door, Draco._

He turned the knob slowly.

_Please, open it Draco._

He pushed the door open. "Oh my god. It's you."

_That's right, Draco. It's me._

--

"C'mon, Severus, please? It'll be fun!" Sirius grabbed the other man's hand and dragged him towards the prefect bathroom. "I promise there will be fun and candy and sex…" Sirius winked suggestively.

"No, no, no, no, no, no and did I happen to mention no?" Severus yelled, wide eyed and frantic. "We are not having sex in the prefects' bathroom!"

"Why?" Sirius called, still pulling his reluctant lover along.

"Because I—"

--

Severus Snape hummed softly, scrubbing his hair with his fingernails. The prefect bathroom was always empty at the time of night, so he chose to shower on his own, so the other boys wouldn't laugh at him. The door opened and he turned frantically.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone else would be in here—oh! It's you." Lucius greeted him with a smile, and sat down by the edge of the large tube.

"Uh, hi, Mr. Malfoy. Sir." Severus looked down, lost in the water, his dark eyes moving frantically. "I never thanked you for before—with the razor, and the bathroom—um, thank you, Sir. Um. It means a lot to me. And stuff. And I'll get out of your tub, now." Severus started to move, but stopped when he heard the older man laughing.

"Its fine, Severus. And don't call me Sir," he paused, looking pensive for a moment. "And Mr. Malfoy makes me feel old. How about you stick to calling me Lucius, yeah? And I don't need a thank you," he said with a smiled and Severus hesitantly smiled back.

--

"We can make it kinky," Sirius smirked. He shook his hips and Severus turned away.

"No way in hell," Severus hissed, trying to pull away. "Ever in hell. Did I mention ever? Or never ever?"

"Well, whatever, we're doing it." Sirius huffed, pulling his lover after him.

"If you do this to me, Black, I will have you castrated."

--

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lucius whispered as Severus's finger's reached up and grazed his lips. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"You just kissed me…" Severus stared unbelieving at the older man. "You really just kissed me. Like really kissed me."

"Yes I did," Lucius replied with a laugh. "And I'm about to do it again."

--

Remus caught Draco in the hall. "Can you help me and Sirius again tonight?"

Draco looked at him, obviously shaken up. "Yes. Sure. Fine." Draco started walking away.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked as the spectre as he trailed dazed through the halls.

"Yes. Fine. Sure. Thanks." Draco turned smiling, then walked into a wall.

"Where were you today?" Remus asked, running after the younger boy.

"I…don't remember." Draco said definitively.

--

"Oh god, Sirius, don't do this to me," Severus gasped as Sirius removed his shirt, nibbling on his nipple.

"I'm gonna chain you up, baby," Sirius hissed, grinding his hips into Severus'. "Maybe I'll whip you, or somethin'."

"Sirius," Severus sobbed, trying to tear away from his lover.

--

"Lucius," he moaned as the older man shoved him into the wall, lifting his arms around his head. Severus looked up for a moment, seeing the lantern above his head. Lucius pulled out his wand. "Lucius, what are you doing?"

Lucius grinned. "Well I saw you in the tub and you looked so fuckable." He licked his lips. "So I thought I could make your first time—memorable." He muttered a spell and Severus felt his arms get bound to the lantern.

"Lucius!" he screamed, thrashing around as he suddenly started to become anxious.

"Hush," the blond hissed, sealing his lips with a murmured spell. He removed his robes regally, twirling a strand of his hair flirtatiously. He thought for a moment, then grinned as Severus gazed at him, horrified. "How do you feel about toys?"

--

The moan was muffled through the large blue ball gag, but Sirius could still hear it and smiled. "You like that?" he whispered, huskily. "I bet you do."

Severus moaned again, shaking his head. He tried to pull his arms apart, but they were bound tightly. Despite his most sincere efforts to be less interested, he still maintained an erection. He moaned more urgently, and Sirius smiled, slipping a cock ring on his bound lover with a smile.

"I'm in control, Sev," he smiled and Severus could feel something poking at his entrance and whimpered.

--

Lucius grinned, flicking Severus' nipple and smirking as it grew erect. He pressed a nipple clamp to the hardened nub, chuckling as Severus shook his head in fear. "This won't hurt—much." He snapped the tight metal clip on and watched Severus's face contorted in pain and tears came to his eyes. "You like?" he snapped the other one on as well, smiling at the slight sob that emanated from the boy's throat.

He spread Severus' legs easily and laughed as the boy no longer put up a fight. "You learn quick, Sev," he mocked, pressing a kiss to the boy's temple. "This is gonna hurt." Lucius murmured another spell and a sensation like sandpaper ran through his ass. He shuddered, and Lucius smiled.

Severus felt a finger slid into his body, and he clenched around it, trying to speak, but only moans coming from his throat. A second finger joined the first and Severus tried to push his legs back together, the pain overcoming him.

"Don't make me—" Lucius hissed, but Severus continued pushing. "Fine." Another spell caused his legs to snap open, the muscles in his thighs straining. Lucius reached down and rubbed Severus' flaccid cock with his hand, coaxing his erection into existence. "See, Sev, baby? I knew you'd like this."

--

Sirius went flying with the blast of energy that was suddenly emitted from the bound boy. He groaned as he hit the wall, closing his eyes, before standing and walking over to his now unbound lover.

"Don't touch me!" Severus cried, pushing away from his lover. "Get away from me you sick bastard!" he curled into a ball, sobbing into himself.

"Sev," Sirius whispered, tears entering his eyes. "Sev, baby, I'm so sorry." He embraced the other man and slowly he uncurled into Sirius' embrace.

--

"He's not here, is he Draco?" Remus sat down on the bed, head in his hands, trying his hardest not to cry.

"I'm sure he's just late," Draco crooned, looking anxiously at the doorway. He glanced at Remus again, Remus who was crying and lost and scared. "He's here," Draco whispered with a smile, staring still at the empty doorway. "You can get ready now, Remus. He's here." He smiled at the thin air.

Remus smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank god, Sirius. I thought you'd never show."

Draco swallowed hard. "He says he's sorry for keeping you waiting." Draco closed his eyes for a moment. "God dammit, Black," he murmured.


	10. Distractions

Short, sweet, filler chapter. I wanna thank all 15 of yall who have this on alerts and 7 who have it on favorites, and all the rest of you, but mostly Amaya Hitomi, mysunwolf and Josh for reviewing! You guys are the best! Ummm...reviews please? or else all the chapters will become stupid, like this one. Pretend to enjoy! (Sorry, distracted, 7th book comes out tonight) AND if you wanna talk to me about this, Harry Potter or the weather my AIM sn is bloodyweatherLJ and I love talking to people!

* * *

Tom sighed heavily. "Please, God," he murmured, leaning to the side to watch Harry attempt to fix his hair again. "You do realize you are naked, yeah?" he called to Harry who waved him off. He looked at his hands. "I refuse to fall for you," he mouthed, then looked up at Harry again, who had pulled on a shirt and sweater, but left his underwear and pants off. "Put on some clothes, yeah? You lot have class today." 

"Shut up. It's not my fault you all ready passed all my classes." Harry called, stepping out of the bathroom, wearing his uniform. "Clothes. Happy?"

"Yes," replied Tom, glancing up at him. "Now leave." Harry sulked off. Tom found his eyes heading upwards, and he glared. "Please, God, give me something to take my mind off of the brat."

A huge rat rushed by his feet. Tom looked up. "Thanks." He smirked at the rat. "_Crucio_." He felt some of the weight that had settled on his shoulders was lifted and he smiled as the rat twitched and died. Tom's mind fluttered to Harry, and what he would think of an Unforgivable in their quarters. "My quarters," he hissed.

He turned to the ceiling again. "Okay, God, let's try again, yeah? I need something more. I need things, not a thing. Several things to take my mind off the brat, yeah? Please?"

"Oi, Harry? You here? We've been named the prettiest blokes in wizardry—hello." Tom stared wide eyed at the two that entered the room. "Who are you, sexy?" Tom's mouth dropped. Two tall boys with pale skin and long red ponytails. Both in tight leather pants and tantalizingly transparent shirts. "Name's George," said one, smiling and approaching Tom.

"I'm Fred," said the other, approaching him from the other side. "And you are sexy. You doing anything? Right now? Are you Harry's boyfriend?"

"No, bored, actually," Tom whispered, trying to control his rapid breathing as a blush lit his face. "And me and Harry—" he paused. "No."

"Good," whispered Fred, licking the shell of Tom's ear, causing a groan to exit his lips. "Wanna have some fun?" Fred breathed in his ear.

"Yeah," Tom whispered, having lost his voice. The twins dragged him out of the room, and he looked up at the ceiling once again. "Thank you!"

--

Harry fingered the mirror in his pocket. It was the one Sirius had gotten him and he never went anywhere without it anymore. He stared blankly at Snape as he explained the instructions to some potion that Harry couldn't have cared less about. "Sirius…" he murmured.

"I can't watch this, Sev." Sirius hissed, hovering above his head. "I need to…tell him I'm here, or something? And what's in his pocket?" He peered over Severus's shoulder, ignoring the fact that the other man was ignoring him. "Mirror," he whispered, eyes widening in realization. "Sev, babe, gimme the mirror."

Severus, who had finished giving instructions, turned to the chalkboard to have a quiet conversation with the ghost. "What mirror?" he muttered.

"The one I gave you to look after. I would grab it myself, but you know—"

"I know, I have to hand you things for you to be able to hold or influence them," he whispered bitterly. "I'll get it in a minute." He turned back to the class. "Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you in the hall?"

Harry nodded and he watched as Severus took a mirror out of a drawer and slip it into the pocket of his robes. He let himself be led into the hall, where his professor gave him a look. "Listen, Potter, I am about to leave you for five minutes. When I'm gone I want you to look at the mirror in your pocket and say 'Sirius Black,' all right?"

Harry looked skeptical, but nodded. He watched Severus pull the mirror out of his pocket and place it in the air, where it disappeared. Harry watched Severus go back into the class room and he pulls out his mirror, broken from the time he threw it across the room. He held it to his face and whispered, "Sirius Black."

--

"This is going to be fun," Fred whispered in George's ear, and George whimpered pressing play on the cd player in the room of requirement. Immediately soft, flowing music filled the room

"What is that?" Tom hissed, backing up from them.

"A cd player," George said, shrugging it off. "It's magicked so it works here."

"Whatever happened the Gramophone?" he whispered, making sure neither of the twins heard him. "Sorry, it was just weird to see it in this setting," he covered quickly.

Fred smiled. "It's understandable. What did you say your name was?"

"Tom," Tom murmured with a smile. "Tom Ripley."


	11. Slip of The Tongue

This is for amaya hitomi 253 who basically bullied this update outta me. More coming soon. REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Tom groaned, rolled his hips closer to George's mouth. He whimpered as the other twin bit his shoulder, holding his arms behind his back. "All in due time," Fred whispered, grinning at George who kneeled contentedly at their feet, sucking Tom off.

George ran his tongue slowly over the vein that ran heavily through the underside of Tom's erection and the other boy melted, his knees going weak. George swirled his tongue lazily around the head of erection in his mouth. Tom whimpered again and Fred smirked. "Shall we continue?"

--

"Sirius?" Harry's voice was a strangled whisper, tears pouring from his eyes. "Are you really there?" His eyes were locked to the broken mirror in his hand.

"Hey Harry," Sirius whispered softly, his own eyes misting over. "It's good to see you." Sirius laughed nervously, scratching his head absently.

Harry slid down the wall, tears flooding his green eyes, as he swatted at them halfheartedly with his sleeve. "Sirius."

--

Remus stared fixedly out the window. His mind was racing, rapidly replaying the conversation he knew he shouldn't have heard. He could see Draco in his head, rapidly screaming at thin air, which he knew to be Sirius.

"You can't keep blowing him off for Snape, Black! I'm sick and tired of covering your ass so you can run off and have sex with my Godfather! No, I don't care that you love him!" Draco paused, glaring. "Well if you love him so damn much get off your ass and break up with Remus, because I am done hurting him to protect you!"

How had he been so naïve? How had he thought for a minute that Sirius would still care for him? How had he become so pathetic that he needed to know that the ghost of his lover was in the room to get off? How had he become so dependent on other people? And how was he going to function now that they were done being his pillars? Now that they were done shouldering his weight?

--

Tom had never been in a sexual experience quite like this before. Below him, but facing him, lay George, panting and heaving, his hands coaxing his own erection. Tom braced himself above the redhead, on his knees, as Fred thrust into him. With each jerk of Fred's hips, Tom slid into George.

All three were moaning in time with one and other, Fred's hand sneaking around to pinch at Tom's nipples. Tom squeezed his eyes shut, a moan slipping through his lips, sweat from his brow as his arms labored to keep him up.

"God," he murmured.

--

Harry paced around the Room of Requierment, his robes rustling behind him with his sharp, tensed movements. "Oh god, I need a distraction, I need a distraction, I need a distraction." He was hyperventilating, as the door silently opened and he gazed wide eyed at the scene before him. "God, see, when I asked for a distraction, I kinda meant one that would stop me from crying."

--

Tom knocked cautiously his door, and opened it to find himself alone. He sighed, slumping his shoulders as he walked in.

"'Allo, Tom."

All right, maybe not entirely alone. "Hi, Draco," he returned quietly, slipping onto the bed. "You all right?"

Draco nodded curtly. "Yourself?"

"Been better," Tom whispered, and was shocked to find tears running down his cheeks and onto his pillow. He sat up suddenly, wiping his face roughly. "So whatever happened with the war?"

Draco looked at him, stunned. "You mean…what time did you come from anyway?"

"I made my first horcrux, I assume you, eventually, in about 1943. That's the last thing I remember. So…1943?" he offered with a shrug.

"United States joined in, we won." Draco replied with a shrug. "Did it really effect wizards? Like at all?"

"Guess not," Tom murmured. "Just curious."

"You've missed so much," Draco whispered in awe. "Must be weird."

"Guess so," Tom said with a smile. Draco floated down next to him.

"So you're like a genius, right?" Tom nodded hesitantly. "What's your theory on what I am? Because I'm not a normal ghost."

"No," Tom whispered. "You're not. I'll have to think about that."

"Well, at least you'll try. That's gotta mean something, coming from Lord Voldemort, and all," Draco grinned, floating once more. "The Great Lord Voldemort, who tried to kill our little 'Arry and nearly enslaved the world." Draco looked down at Tom who was staring at him in shock. "You did know all that, yeah?"

--

Harry was crying, sitting in the hall, crying, safe in the protective confines of his invisibility cloak. Away from prying eyes, away from rumors and liars and people who would make bad boyfriends. Away from Godfather's he couldn't deal with and away from people who expected too much from him. He was invisible, he was safe and he was alone.

--

Harry Potter stood tall on the battlefield, his wan brandished high above his head.   
"We finish this now," he cried at Voldemort who smirked and bowed slightly.

"No matter the outcome, Potter, you'll always be alone. I could help you. We could rule the world together," Voldemort hissed. "Or you can be alone. You choose."

"Avada Kedavra," Harry hissed. Then there was silence. And then a piercing scream. Where was Ron? Where was Hermione? Where was Remus? Then the scream rang out again. Where was… " Oh god, Draco!"


	12. Close Your Eyes

The other title to this chapter is "Why Yes, Thank You, I Was In Fact Listening To Dashboard Confessional As I Wrote This" because people seemed to think this chapter was emo. Screw you. I actually was listening to them, tho, because they're on the same playlist as Coheed and Cambria XD

A/N NOTE: This chapter is written a little bit differently because someone commented to me that this is my "fanfic" writing and not my "novelist," so this is more of a happy medium. It's really not that different.

Dedicated: to whoever told me to write this more novely. I dun remember who it was, so Imma cover all the bases. Megan, Meg, Janie, Jill, Jackson, Erin, Leah or Cathy. I think it was one of you. I doubt the rest of you have even read this fic. Yeah. Also to Amaya Hitomi. Again. Boo-yah XD

ALSO: Below there is kinda a real lemon. Minus the word manhood. Have fun!

* * *

The sun rose slowly, elegantly, converting the darkness of the past night into a warm orange glow as she shown above the lake. The deep watery hues of the massive body shown almost golden as the sun rose above it. A lone figure on the roof gazed out in less than wonder at the beautiful occurrence. 

He remembered a time when nothing struck him quite like sunrise. It was his moment of zen, the only time when he felt connected to the things around him. Today he was not connected. Today he was cut off. He scoffed at the sun, rising to glorious heights, only to fall again every night. She could never hold her peak in the sky, she had to fall, right when she reached the ultimate height, she had to be let down.

"No," he whispered suddenly. "That's me I'm talking about." He scratched at the cold stone beneath him, the reminder of his youth, of his life, of magic, of love. He hated this place. The wind gently rustled his hair, guiding him forward, guiding him to the edge. The wind was a symphony, then, a melody he knew so well that it brought tears to his eyes and words his mouth.

It was their song. The song they had chosen for their wedding, eventually. A wedding which now, of course, would never happen. It was an old 40's ballad, jazzy and sad sounding, but deep and rich and made for them. The name escaped him mind, but it didn't matter; it was still their song.

A rush of wind came from behind him, and he turned to find the blond spectre panting at the door. "Remus!" The transparent boy cried, stepping towards him weakly. "Remus what are you doing?" his voice was strained and his breath still labored. "For the love of god, Remus!"

Remus stared at the boy hard, tears forming and pooling at the crows feet wrinkles by the corners of his eyes. "I'm getting old," he whispered and took a step back. "Draco, what are you doing?" he was tired, his voice was tired, his eyes bore the marks of exhaustion and he wanted to fall down and weep.

"You are not leaving me—" the spectre sobbed, stepping up to the older man. His tears gleamed and sparkled pure gold as the sun kissed the tops of the trees. "Sirius is a fuck up but—"

"But he's my fuck up." Remus was silent for a moment. "If I go back in do you know what waits for me? Harry brooding about Tom, Tom brooding about Harry, the love of my life falling for our enemy and you. You are the only reason to step back into that _place_," he spat. His face was now contorted in grief.

"I'm not enough?" Draco whispered, his lips quivering. "You'll be leaving me all by myself, you selfish bastard!" Draco's hands jumped to cover his tears. "You'll be leaving me on my own, and I can't take the easy way out!"

Remus felt guilty and the guilt threatened to overwhelm him like a tide. "Please." A broken whisper fell from Remus's lips and he let his tears roll down his cheeks again. "I'm tired. I want to go bed, Draco. I want to be with Lily and James. I want to be happy." He looked Draco in the eyes. "That's all I want. To be happy."

Draco sighed and stepped to his side. "Are you scared?" he asked, looking down at the ground. It seemed higher than ever. "I would be scared."

"I am." Remus smiled at him. "And I'm glad that you're here."

Draco looked at him and smiled, a thin shaky smile, but it was enough. "If you want, I could hold your hand." He reached out his hand tentatively, and looked the other way. "I could jump with you."

Remus nearly laughed. Draco was such a child, like a little boy offering his father a teddy bear instead of a beer. He could help but wonder if the teddy bear might help more. He reached out his hand as well. "I'd like that." He felt the faintest of a tingle when their hands met, and found he could grip the spectre's transparent hand. He took a deep breath and turned towards Draco who was regarding him with a without judgment, only with a misplaced sadness. "Ready?"

--

"Remus! Remus, you have to see this!" Harry was screaming, running down the passageways of the castle, still silent with the sun barely in the sky, waving a mirror like a madman. He entered Remus's quarters and looked around, expecting the older man to be reading, as he normally was at that time. "You still in bed?" he asked softly, walking up to the bed.

The sheets were tidy and military style in the corners. His pillows were exactly in the center and his duvet half folded back, as if to invite someone in. His bed had not been slept in. "Remus?" he called again. There was still no response. "I can wait," he muttered, and opened the window. He watched the sun slowly rise to it's place, and he felt the sadness from the day before hitting him again.

"Am I really alone, Remus?"

--

Remus's breath smelled heavily of alcohol, the taste coating his mouth and Harry's as the younger boy ground his hips into those of his intoxicated teacher. They pressed their lips together hard, the taste of blood mixing with the alhohol in both men's mouths and Harry had to keep from gagging. Remus moaned as Harry's hand trailed down his chest, grabbing at a semi-erect nipple and pinching it hard.

They parted for a moment, panting, bruised lipped and hazy eyed. Remus side stepped uncomfortably, releasing his hard on from the confines of his pants and boxer shorts. Harry pulled his own pants down only far enough to free his erection and smiled at Remus, his eyes burning.

Remus turned around compliantly, leaning into the wall, his fingers searching for a niche to anchor themselves. Harry looked at his teacher's pale back, and then down to his erection. He pumped his shaft once, spreading the pearly white substance leaking from the head along the rest of his length. He spread Remus's cheeks and sighed in a low voice before pressing into Remus.

The other man whimpered, tensing at the dry and unwarned intrusion. He could feel Harry slide into him, despite how tightly he clenched his ass. He whimpered again, biting his lip to keep from crying out, his eyes squeezed tightly in pain. Harry didn't bother waiting to see if Remus was all right, pulling himself out of the werewolf quickly, before slamming back in. Remus cried out, his fingers bleeding as they tried to grip the wall.

Harry moaned, pushing harder into Remus who squeeked in surprise. "Harry—" he sobbed, the pain almost overwhelming him. Harry ignored him, thrusting in and out of the older man. He orgasmed with a chocked moan and soft sigh, slipping out Remus and pulling up his trousers as he walked out of the door.

Remus sobbed softly, falling weakly to his knees. His fingertips trailed little lines of blood across the floor and his ass throbbed as blood dripped from it. He looked down at his own erection, and took it in his bloodied hand. He pumped it, softly, then harder as he felt himself nearer. He covered his mouth with his free hand, sobbing as he came, covering himself with his own seed.

"I'm sorry."

--

Tom had never before taken a walk in his life, simply for the sake of walking. He had never before woken up and thought, "damn, I really want to go for a walk." But somehow he found himself slowly attempting to circle the giant grounds of Hogwarts. It was cool, as the sun had barely started her climb, but he was not cold.

He wasn't cold, he was tired. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Yesterday had been a mistake. He looked around. He knew what was beautiful, but he was cold. He didn't feel the beauty. He didn't feel the love. He just felt tired. Tired, used, raw.

He barely reacted when he head a loud thump. The back of his mind supplied "someone has fallen off a broom, probably playing quidditch, probably deserved it, keep walking." Then the rational side of his brain kicked in with "but nobody plays on Sunday's." and he ran to the source of the sound.

The air then broke with a fresh wail. Tom arrived at the source of the sound out of breath, sucking air through tight lips to remain moving. And he stopped dead in his tracks.

--

Draco kneeled on the cool grass, eyes closed ands hands poised as if in prayer. His lips moved silently, reciting something so many times said that it fell from his lips with no hesitation. He could feel someone else's presence behind him and he started crying, beautiful translucent tears pouring down his pearly clear skin.

"Remus…?" Tom asked cautiously, walking towards the pair. He crouched down beside the dead boy, his hand reaching towards the crumpled body. "Remus."


	13. Hallelujah

Short chapter, old style again on request. Review please! More tomorrow, prolly.

For Josh and Amaya Hitomi and my boo, I love you, girl!

* * *

Who the hell could blame him, anyway? Harry was an attractive bloke, but it was really a shame about the violent mood swings. Tom glanced sideways, discreetly at Harry who was sobbing openly into his robes. Tom scoffed looking away in disgust.

_What happens if they see you?_

Tom looked around wildly, before realizing he was fiddling with the crystal around his neck. He looked at it wearily, glancing back up at the priest in front of him. _Can I respond using my thoughts?_ he thought hard, as if to send a message.

_Of course, but I don't need you to. I am glad to see you remembering yourself, my Lord. The plan, though, was given to me by the elder Lord Voldemort and must be followed. I realize it will be hard now that you and boy aren't talking. I must ask you fix it. But think carefully, if you really wish to double cross and me, and I know you do. What happens if they see you, and they don't love Tom Riddle?_

Riddle tore his gaze from the necklace scoffing again. "And not even sexual frustration is gone," he muttered angrily.

--

Draco gazed at the glass case. At Remus's face through the thick glass. "I'm sorry," was all he could say. And it wasn't enough.

--

Harry had never prayed before in his life. He watched Draco pray every night, but he himself had never clutched his hand together in hopes that he would be heard by god. Magic had become his God and Hogwarts his temple. What use did he have for God? He gazed up at Remus.

Maybe he should light incense, like Remus had for Draco. Maybe he should make a shrine, like Severus had for Sirius. Maybe he should pray, like Draco had for his mother. Or maybe he should just sit and cry.

He glanced at Tom, who looked more upset that he was there than that Remus had died. Harry scooted a little bit towards the other boy, reveling in the surprise on Tom's face.

He could forget about the other night, just as Draco had forgotten many of his own nights of unfaithfulness. But could he forgive Tom? Had Draco ever forgiven him?

--

Sirius gazed at Severus, their eyes locked. "It's my fault."

"No," Severus hissed, wiping tears from his lover's eyes. "It's not. Remus—"

"Remus would not have killed himself if I had just told him!" Sirius cried, pulling away from the other man. "And who the fuck do you think you are, telling _me_ what Remus would have done! You didn't know," Siurius hissed, his face contorted with grief. "And you don't know me."

"As if I would want to," Severus spat, turning away from the spectre. "Bloody Gryffindor and a bloody prat!"

Sirius shook his head and bolted away, leaving Severus alone. Severus collapsed, once the other man had gone, crying into his arms, hugging himself tightly, because no one else would.

--

"I'm sorry Harry," Tom whispered, grasping Harry's hands, the other boy scooted towards him.

"I'll hate you again in a few minutes, but right now I just need you to hold my hand," Harry whispered in reply, his voice tight with emotion.

"I'll gladly hold your hand," Tom whispered, and he was suddenly very aware of how much it was going to hurt him to really, truly hurt Harry. And still, he knew they day would come.

--

Draco stood on the tower, the dusking settling on the edge of his view. He murmured with the trees, prayers and dreams and hoped that someone heard them. He hoped that he hadn't wasted his life, waiting for someone to listen. What the hell was it for, if no one was listening? What the hell?

"Hallelujah."


	14. A Latin Affair

I found the latin online, so I hope it's right

Sorry it took me a while to update.

Review please?

* * *

Severus Snape could clearly remember the pain, the throbbing of his wrists the day he had given up on humanity. He could still see the blood bubbling from his wrists, pouring out along the bathroom floor. As he gazed at the thick white scars on his wrists, he was reminded of his pain, and couldn't help but wonder if it was truly time for him to give up.

"Sic transit gloria mundi," he whispered.

--

_Thus passes the glory of the world._

--

Draco stepped into Harry's room quietly, eyes resting on the peaceful boy slumbering on his bed. Draco reached out, as if to move his hair, but pulled back. Instead he lay down next to the sleeping brunette, spooning him. I love you, he thought. Then his thoughts flickered to Tom Riddle, who he had seen sobbing in the boys bathroom. You two could be happy together, he thought, but…

"Finis vitae sed non amoris."

--

_The end of life is not the end of love._

--

Tom sat up, wiping his eyes on sleeve, blinking a couple times, trying to stem the flow of tears from his bright green eyes. He hadn't felt like this in years. He felt drained; he felt sick. The list of atrocities he had committed haunted his vision in the hideous print of the Daily Prophet. He had sought and he had found. He had killed, he had tortured, he had destroyed. He was Lord Voldemort for Christ sake! He couldn't go back to Harry and pretend he was innocent. He had details now. He had a path. He had a mission.  
"Flectere si nequeo superos, Achaeronta movebo."

--

_If I cannot move heaven, I will raise hell._

--

Harry ran towards the Quidditch pitch, needing to be alone, needing his broom and the air and knowledge that no one could hurt him. He wanted Tom to hold his hand, to keep him grounded, to fuck him so hard he forgot all about Remus. But at the same time he wanted Tom to leave, or die, or just get the fuck out of his life. He mounted his broom and kicked off the ground, zooming around the field. Her heard thunder and looked up to see rain beginning. He shook his head, ignoring it.

"Odi et amo."

--

_I hate and I love._

--

Sirius stood outside the bathroom for a very long time. He could hear the sobs from inside. He could feel the heat of the tears slipping down Severus' face on his own. He hadn't meant to scream. He hadn't meant anything he had said. He pursed his lips, then nodding, stepped into the bathroom. It was dark, and now, silent. He looked around for a moment, then quirked and eyebrow.

"Lux sit."

--

_Let there be light._

--

Lucius gazed at the crystal around his neck with a smirk. He brushed it with his fingers. He was ready, ready for the plan. His son was a just one of many casualties. He could accept that. He could accept many things. The Dark Lord chose him and he was worthy. He smiled suddenly, as the crystal caught the light.

"It's as you said, 'non omnis moriar.'"

--

_I shall not all die._

--

"Holy fucking shit! Sev, baby, what did you do?" Sirius could believe his voice could get that loud, but it boomed through the bathroom. He was on his knees, fumbling to staunch the huge flow of blood from his wrists. "Severus!" he screeched, tears forming in his eyes. "Severus Snape don't you dare leave me you bastard!"

He watched his lover's eye lids flicker open, the dark orbs fixing hazily on him. "…Siri…?" he rasped weakly, his body trembling with effort.

"Don't move," Sirius hissed, frantically tearing at his robes for something to cover the wounds, but knowing somehow it wouldn't be enough. "God, I'm sorry Sev."

Severus smiled up at him. "Love…you…" he whimpered, his eyes closing.

"Severus!" A burst of blue filled the room and Sirius watched in amazement as little blue pearls of energy that seemed to have ripped themselves from his fingertips healed his lover's wounds. Unconscious magic rippled through the air and Sirius sighed heavily, wiping tears away. "Oh, god. Oh, god."

--

Tom looked up sharply as his door slammed closed. There, standing before him, wet and muddy was Harry Potter. Tom placed the book down next to him, regally arching and eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked smoothly, acting as though he couldn't care less, his eyes flashing red.

"I heard you found out, Voldemort," Harry murmured, lifelessly.

"I did," Tom hissed, glaring at the other teen. "And now I know I should kill you." Tom stood and pulled his wand out.

"All right," Harry whispered, stepping towards Tom, pressing their lips together. "All right, but I love you."

"Even if I'm Voldemort?" Tom spat, stepping away from the savior. "Even if I'm going to kill you?"

"Even if you were just using me," Harry responded evenly, the beginnings of life visible in his green eyes. "Even if you kill me now. Or if you torture me. Even if you tell me you hate me. I'm sorry. I love you."

Tom's eyes faded to green. "I…Harry," he whimpered, embracing the other boy tightly. Harry wrapped himself tightly around Tom, sobbing into his robes. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry."

--

_Very well, plan 2. If Tom will not help me, I'll do it myself. Starting with Draco._

Draco looked around. "Did someone call me?" he shrugged, meandering along the hall. "Ow." He looked at his stomach, confused. "What the hell? Ow." He pressed his hands to his stomach then looked at them hard as he felt the liquid begin to cover them. "Ow!" He collapsed in the hall, grabbing at his stomach. "Fuck!"

_Don't worry Draco, you're all ready dead. And the dead can't die. But they can disappear. Bye bye, Draco._


	15. Causes of Evil

This is pretty much the pointless sex chapter, but there's a little plot! More soon! Entirely for Amaya Hitomi, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Review please

* * *

"Sevvie?" Severus turned to see his translucent lover's form.

"Yes?" he responded curtly, turning his back to Sirius.

"I've apologized every way I know, Sev. I'm sorry. When are you going to stop being mad at me?" Sirius hissed, storming back around to face Severus.

"When I'm good and ready," Severus replied, turning once again. "When I'm sure you aren't just fucking with me.

"Fine. Then I will do the last thing in my power to make you trust me again, to convince you I'm in love with you. I want you to fuck me."

Severus turned around slowly, dropping the book he picked up. He cleared his throat. "Ex-excuse me?"

--

Severus looked up his dark eyes meeting Sirius's blue ones. "In Azkaban, you say," he whispered, trying to hide a gasp with a slight cough.

"Yeah," Sirius muttered, looking away from the other man. "So, I am interested. But I…" he looked back at Severus, who gazed at him with tears in his eyes. "I cannot submit, as I'm sure you can imagine." He turned away. "But I'm sure you wouldn't want me now, anyway." He turned to move away.

"Wait!" Sirius turned around sharply to find himself in Severus's arms. "I am still interested," Severus murmured into Sirius's robes. Sirius smiled, breathing heavily. "And I'm so sorry for all that you have gone through."

--

"Are you sure?" Severus asked, still stunned. "You sure you're—"

"If it means getting you back," Sirius murmured, smiling. "I'm ready a thousand times over. But let's wait until tonight. You have classes coming."

Severus nodded curtly, but then rushed up and kissed the spectre on the lips, smiling into their kiss.

--

Tom didn't scream. His teeth pierced the skin on his left thumb knuckle, but he did not scream. He kept himself propped up on his elbows, his head resting on a pillow, now wet with tears. If Harry noticed, he didn't react.

Harry moaned, now fully sheathed in Tom. He knew it must be killing the Slytherin, taking Harry dry, but Harry wanted it to hurt. He wanted Tom to feel used, so he knew how Harry felt. He pulled his cock out of Tom then pushed back in rapidly.

Tom squeaked, a strangled noise distorted by pain, shaking his head as sobs racked his slender frame. Harry gazed at his dwindling hard on, and moved his hand from the other's man's hips to his erection, stroking it gently as he thrust out and back in again. He set a pace, thrusting and pumping at the same time.

Tom was beginning to moan as the pleasure out weighed the pain. Harry sensed this, and sped up, causing the boy beneath him more pain. Tom clenched around him, trying to slow down the other man, and Harry could feel himself begin to lose control.

"Fuck it," he muttered and came with sigh, tugging anxiously on Tom's hard on until the weeping boy orgasmed with a cry and sob.

Harry rolled off the bed, gathering his clothing. He gazed at the sobbing figure on the bed, collapsed and in pain, and part of him wanted to go back and hold Tom. He scoffed loudly, and exited, locking the thoughts from his mind.

Tom hugged the pillow to his body, sobbing into it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

--

Draco screamed again, his voice beginning to give out, writhing on the floor, gripping his bleeding stomach as waves of agony shot through it. Blood bubbled from his lips as a whimper left his quivering lips.

--

"Surprise," Severus whispered throwing a potion at the floating man, who groaned as it went through him.

"Sev, don't stupid, you know I—ow!" Sirius grumbled, getting up from the floor, hand on his bruised ass. "That hurt, you know." He paused, realization filling his face. "I'm corporeal, aren't I? For how long?"

Severus smiled. "Only an hour. It took me weeks to brew. I have another one that should be ready by tomorrow morning." Sirius crushed him with a hug.

"I can't go through you," he whispered, breathing hard in excitement. "Oh my god, this is amazing!"

Severus just smiled, and held him, happy for the first time in months.

--

"Tom?" Harry called gently, walking quietly into the Dark Lord's rooms. "Tom?" he tired again, a little bit louder. He heard the shower go on and walked towards the bathroom. He stepped in and watched Tom crumple to the floor of the shower, still sobbing. He watched a swirl of red spin down the drain and his stomach turned as he realized it's origin. "Oh."

Tom seemed to notice him for the first time, scooting frantically backwards until he was at the wall, then curled up. "I'm sorry, daddy, I didn't mean to! Please, daddy, not again!" he screamed, clawing at himself and trying as hard as he could to hide from Harry, who was looking at him in shock.

"Tom?" he asked uncertainly.

"I'm sorry!" Tom cried again, sobbing openly now. "Please don't, daddy! I'm sorry I'm freak like mama! I'm sorry daddy! I'm a freak! I'm a freak! Please!"

"Oh my god," Harry whispered, feeling light headed and suddenly very ill.

--

Sirius lay on the bed, moaning as Severus moved his fingers gently around inside his ass. He bucked his hips, moaning, his voice all ready raspy with lust. "I'm ready!" he moaned.

"I don't want to hurt you," Severus whispered, spreading lube along his prick. He pressed again the pucker of Sirius's entrance.

"Now, god damn it," Sirius hissed, and Severus nodded.

He eased himself into Sirius slowly, pausing when the other man whimpered or cried out. He held Sirius steady, ready to pull out any moment if Sirius reacted badly. Sirius's hands gripped his shoulders, almost bruising when he felt pain.

"Look at me, Siri," Severus whispered, brushing tears from Sirius's eyes. "It's me, it's not them."

"I love you," Sirius whimpered into his chest, Severus fully inside him.

Severus pulled out slightly, thrusting back into Sirius slowly, and the ex convict moaned, gripping him tighter. "S'okay?" Severus asked, repeating the motion.

"S'good," Sirius murmured, bucking his hips in time with Severus's shallow thrusts. Sirius closed his eyes for a moment then opened them, locking eyes with the man above him. "Faster," he murmured, moving his hips quicker.

Severus obliged him, thrusting less carefully and faster paced, all ready on the verge of orgasming. Sirius moaned, his erection trapped between them, as Severus thrust harder. "Sirius," he panted, trying to hold on to his self restraint.

"I…I can't…" Sirius cried out and came, splattered both of their chests. His ass clenched as he came, convulsing on Severus's trapped erection.

"Oh my god," Severus whispered, closing his eyes.

--


	16. Shady Business

Okay, I know the Tom thing isn't cannon, bear with me Back to plot in this one, enjoy! We're heading towards the end, kinda...Now it gets intense XD

Also, Shades are all me...if you want to use them (and yes, I will think you are crazy if you do) ask, kay?

* * *

Harry looked down at Tom, curled up at his feet, sobbing. "Tom," he said hopelessly, watching the boy's body shake with sobs. "Tom." He hardened his voice. Tom just shook harder. Harry's fingers clenched into fists. "Tom!" he screamed.

The boy froze. In moment he was on his knees, his hands clasped behind his back. Tears still poured from his eyes, but his body no longer shook and his mouth was open to what looked like a painful angle. He looked up expectantly at Harry for a moment before trudging forward awkwardly on his knees, and, once he had reached Harry, undoing the other boy's fly with his mouth.

"What?" Harry shrieked, jumping back.

"I'm sorry I made you scream, daddy," Tom whispered, his hands behind his back again. The tears poured from his eyes that shone without a speck of red. "I'll be good. I promise."

"Tom I'm—" he looked at the other boy hard before falling to his knees. Harry looked at him hard, his hand reaching up to stroke the crying boy's cheek. "Tom, I'm not your father." The realization didn't seem to sink in.

"What?" Tom asked weakly.

"I'm so sorry," Harry murmured, embracing him.

"Oh." Tom whimpered, beginning to sob again. "Oh."

--

The little boy whimpered at the ache in his knees, trying to pull his wrists free from the rope that bound them tightly behind his back. His head was bowed, eyes shut tight against tears. He hiccupped, a sob escaping from his trembling lips.

"You better open wider than that, freak. If I don't get off on this, it'll only be worse for you."

--

Tom sat on the bed, eyes tracking every movement Harry made. "I don't want to talk about."

"I think it might be beneficial—" Harry tried in the most detached voice he could manage.

"Bullshit! Harry you know the story! He abused me, I got sent to an orphanage, I got older, I got pissed, I killed him, I turned evil. What else is there to talk about?" Tom hissed, bringing his legs up towards his chest.

"Your feelings?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't got any. Evil, remember?" Tom muttered with a snide grin.

Both boys turned as the door opened. Severus stood panting in their doorway. "Tom. Draco. No time." He managed between pants, pulling the Dark Lord after him.

"What do you need me—oh." Tom Riddle had seen blood before. He had never seen transparent blood though, and never than much. "Oh god."

--

"Um," Tom was pacing, fingers clenching air as his pace increased. "Um, not a ghost, ghosts don't feel pain. Poltergeist—no, too much blood. And why can only certain people see him? Me, Remus, Sirius. I was indirectly responsible, Remus felt close to him, Sirius I have no idea." Tom paused, before sitting down suddenly.

Sirius, Severus and Harry all turned as he cried out, one hand covering his mouth the other tightly gripping the armrest. "Are you all right?" Sirius hissed, walking towards him.

Tom nodded vigorously, hand still tightly sealing his lips. He whimpered then shook his head. "I'm fine," he managed finally.

Sirius glanced at Severus, his eyes burning. "Kindly tell Harry that I'd like a word with him," Sirius hissed angrily, pulling his mirror out of his pocket.

Tom was all ready engrossed in his thoughts and didn't notice the two men leave. "No, no! Unless…no! The wound is too specific. Like, a stab to the stomach. But after death? Unless. Severus!" The other man turned, facing Tom's wide eyed frame. "Do you have a copy of Shade Theory by…Maxwell…" his face was tense.

"Maxwell Perciville?" Severus asked incredulously. "They've never proved Shades exist."

"Don't care," cried Tom, slamming his hand on the table. "Need to see it, need to see it now." Within a moment the book was placed in his hands and he was flipping through it frantically.

--

"I don't have to answer to you, Sirius!" Harry screamed, glaring at the mirror.

"Like hell you don't, Harry, the boy can't sit down! What the hell were you thinking?" Sirius raged.

"That maybe he should feel what it's like to be used, too! You all seem so quick to forget that he killed my parents! He killed Lily and James, Sirius!" Harry cried back, nearly throwing the mirror to the floor.

"Who forgot that when they fucked him ten minutes after Draco died? Who the fuck was that, Harry? You claim I forgot—what the fuck is that?" Sirius's voice trailed off suddenly and Harry spun around looking out the window.

"No fucking way. No fucking way."

--

"Shade, all right. Blood could be a cause…no, there must be actual damage….shit…." Tom glanced at the writhing body on the table, wondering what it would take for him to just slip through the table. "The body has to be close! Someone damaged the body. Shades have huge connections with their bodies!"

Severus looked at him. "Explain," he demanded.

"A Shade is like a ghost, something dead, but something that shouldn't be dead. The soul sticks around until the time when it should have actually died. Shades are also only visible to those directly responsible or deeply connected to the deceased. They feel any strain placed on their bodies, so I assume someone has desecrated his grave. All we'd need to do is heal the body. I assume it was healed before the funeral?" Severus nodded. "That's why his ghost is fully in tact. But for this kind of effect, the body has to be near. It buried in London! I don't understand." Tom huffed, easing himself back into the chair with a slight hiss.

Severus winced sympathetically. "But then…Why can't Harry see him?"

Tom considered this for a moment. "I assume—"

"Death Eaters!" Harry panted, running into the room with Sirius hot on his heels. "Death Eaters just entered the grounds carrying something...um…looks like a body on a pole!"

Tom glanced at Draco. "With the pole running through it's abdomen?" Harry nodded, and Tom watched the blond clutch at his bleeding stomach. "Fuck."


	17. Reunited

Prolly five chapters left! Ooh! And this is were stuff really starts coming together. Please review, and yes, I do mean people in addition to Josh, Amaya Hitomi thiswayandthat and mysunwolf. Thanks, guys, for your faithful reviewing! Enjoy! And if you guess who the villain is (should be really obvious by the end) I'll write something just for you!

* * *

"I'm gonna go fight," Harry insisted, heading towards the door.

"We need to get the body," Tom interrupted. "Or else Draco will fade."

"Why the fuck should we care about that? He's dead, we're alive, and we will all _be_ dead if we don't go fight!" Harry cried, stalking towards Tom who promptly went rigid and shook.

"Harry, stop it!" Severus yelled, stepping in between them. He placed his hands gently on Tom's shoulders and smiled down at the boy. "Are you all right?"

Tom nodded tentatively. "We need to get the body and heal it," he whispered. "We need to get it before they do something stupid like set it on fire." He glanced at Harry who glared and his gaze lowered at once. "If I go with Har—Potter, I can summon the body and try to heal it if we can get a distraction."

Sirius sighed heavily. "Is there a way you could do that from here? If they recognize you they'll kill or you capture you or something."

"I know Sirius. I probably could do it from here, but if Potter gets in trouble I'm one of the strongest. I'm the best to back him."

Harry smirked. "Best idea he's had all night. Let's go."

--

"I don't think I should have come," Tom hissed as Harry dragged him through the field.

"Why the hell not?" asked Harry, slightly fed up with the boy.

"I think the Death Eaters are trying to get at me." Harry scoffed. "Look," Tom whispered as angrily as he could manage. "I don't think it's all about you anymore! And I think you need to accept that!"

"Shove it," Harry hissed back. "You just mad at me because of earlier—"

"Course I'm fucking mad! I'm scared of you, now, Harry!" Tom shrieked, pulling away from the savior.

Harry spun around, cruel words hot on his tongue, but paused as he saw the Dark Lord, covering his mouth with his hands to keep from sobbing, crying desperately and looking at him like a child would the monster under their bed. "I'm sorry," he murmured, turning around and marching towards the Death Eaters. Tom reluctantly followed after.

--

Sirius was hovering anxiously outside the window. "Lucius! That fucking Malfoy bastard did that to his own son! He's leading the fucking strike! Oh my god, shit, Sev!" the other man was at the window in a second.

"What?" he hissed, staring straight at Sirius.

"They set Draco on fire!"

--

Draco screamed, the unbearable heat spreading up his legs. His throat was raw but he kept screaming and thrashing, trying to ease the pain that threatened to overwhelm him.

--

Lucius smirked, Crabbe and Goyle disarming and tying Harry down. Harry looked around wildly and smiled as he saw Tom managing to hold off 10 Death Eaters all on his own. Suddenly the smell of burning flesh filled the air and Harry looked up to see the smoking body of his dead lover.

"Fuck! Tom!"

Tom noticed it at the same time, and nodded once, something silver sliding out of his lips and zoomed towards Hogwarts.

--

The little glowing silver ball zoomed around Sirius and Severus, then started unfolding itself until it was man sized, and Tom Riddle's features were visible on it. "Astral projection. Pretty cool, no? All right, body's being burned. You have to heal the soul. All right? Shit, Harry! I gotta go!" he disappeared.

"Shit!" Sirius cried. "How the fuck do you heal a soul?"

It seemed to dawn on Severus slowly. "By making it corporeal."

--

A battle cry echoed from Tom's lips as he slashed down his opponents, Harry staring at him in awe. It seemed as though he was sending many spells out at the same time. Harry was still struggling against his own bonds, when he saw Lucius approach.

"Tom, look out!" He screeched, still trying to pull away from the Malfoy cronies.

"_Sectumsem_—" Tom started, but Lucius gripped the crystal at his neck and Tom felt suddenly light headed. He groaned, his eyes straining to stay open.

"Did you really think I was in charge?" Lucius asked with a grin and Harry noticed the dullness in his eyes.

"Imperius curse," he murmured. Lucius grinned.

"Now, now, Lucius. Don't hurt him too badly. That's my job." A tall man with long, dark hair and striking blue eyes appeared behind the regal blond, his essence almost transparent and wispy. Harry sighed, just what they needed, another ghost. "Isn't that right, boy?"

Tom dropped his wand, his green eyes widening and his lips quivering. He took a step back and slipped, his legs shaking so violently. "I killed you!" He screamed, trying to back up further, shaking and gasping in air.

"Boy!" Tom stilled suddenly, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Why don't you show Lucius what a good whore you are, hmm?" The senior Riddle was smirking viciously.

"Daddy," Tom whimpered, rising to his knees.

"Good boy," Riddle whispered, murmuring something in Lucius's ear. The blond unzipped his pants.

Tom crawled towards him on his knees, his hands clasped behind his back, his whole body shaking violently. His lips tentatively covered the head of the Malfoy's erection and the blond moaned, thrusting into Tom's mouth.

"Now, boys, let's not have too much fun before the main event." Harry turned to find another ghostly figure behind Lucius. She smiled a brilliant smile, although it seemed stretched on her face. Long locks of curly brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and her brilliant green eyes gazed at the Riddle senior. She pulled a small crystal from her earring. "Here." She called softly, and Tom Riddle senior disappeared as she clicked the crystal back into her earring.

"Lucius!" she cried, and the blond backed up immediately, hovering behind her. "Sorry about that. He got free. Honestly, I had no intention of letting him loose."

Tom looked up at her, tears in his eyes and precum dripping from his lips. His lips quivered in desperation "Are...are you real?"


	18. Choices And Reasons Not To Make Them

Longest chapter yet XD Yay! I just got back from Lollapalooza, that's why I haven't updated in a while and also Charmed was on this morning so I blew off updating Lets give me five reviews and then I'll update, kay? Pointless sex in the NEXT chapter. This one's all plot --V

* * *

Harry struggled uselessly against his bonds, watching the ghostly woman. He pulled at the ropes but a fist met his head and Harry found himself starring at the sky, which was changing, morphing, blurring. "Tom?" he called softly, closing his eyes to stop the wave of dizziness that washed over him.

Tom stared at the woman in wonder, having forgotten the existence of everyone except her. "Mommy?" he asked, his eyes watering as he gazed at her.

"Yes, Thomas, it's me."

--

"Merlin," Sirius grunted, looking at the series of bubbling cauldrons and rows upon rows of bottled potions, sitting patiently, waiting to be used. "How many potions do you need?"

"Eight, nine," Severus murmured, counting each stir of the iridescent liquid in the cauldron. "Shut up, Sirius. Ten, eleven, twelve. I'm a potion master for Merlin's sake," he hissed, his hand rapidly mixing the liquid. He dropped several long white hairs into the bubbling mass.

"Unicorn hairs?" Sirius asked, his head titling to the side with thought. "Now, I was never any great shakes at potions but—"

"But I am, so shut up or we won't have this ready in time to save Draco," Severus grumbled, dropping several ingredients into the cauldron. "And I'm sorry, Sirius."

Sirius gazed at the back of his head, questioningly. "About what?" he asked, slowly, his mind trying to comprehend Severus's meaning.

"That we won't be able to have a repeat of earlier for at least a month. The potion…" Severus trailed off, his head low, hair almost grazing the surface of the potion.

Sirius blushed profusely, a smile tugging at his lips. "That's really sweet, Sev," he whispered, a sudden rush of emotion bubbling in his stomach.

--

Merope smiled seductively at Lucius who was gazing out blankly. "Be a dear and stay still," she ordered in a sickeningly sweet voice. "_Portus_." Lucius glowed for a moment, and Merope smiled at the assembled Death Eaters. "Everyone gather in. You there, grab the boy."

Harry was dragged roughly to the spot where Lucius stood, his hands being pressed against the blond's leg. He looked up at Tom, who was standing mere inches away from him. "Tom," Harry whimpered as a Death Eater delivered a sharp kick to his ribs. "Tom, please." He moaned softly, looking desperately at his lover.

But Tom didn't see him. His eyes were locked to his mother, who stood in ghostly glory before him, healthier and more sane than she had ever looked in life. He looked at her in adoration, his lips curved into a gentle smile.

Merope smiled at him. "Darling, grab a hold won't you?" Tom nodded and reached out, laying a palm against Lucius's chest. "Off we go!" and they were gone.

--

Severus sprinkled the potion over the Shade on the table, Sirius guiding his hand, and watched anxiously for a moment, his hand clutching at the empty vial.

"Is it supposed to take that long?" Sirius asked, nervousness coloring his voice as he gazed over his lover's shoulder. "It didn't take that long for me, did it?"

"Sirius!" Severus hissed, nearly breaking the glass vial. "Just wait another moment." Sirius shut up, his hand reaching to squeeze Severus's for comfort. They stood tense, knowing that if this failed the Shade writhing on the table before them would cease to exist.

"C'mon, Draco," Sirius pleaded.

--

Tom didn't recognize where they landed. He looked up in question at his mother. "Where are we?" he inquired softly.

"Someplace no one else can find us," Merope replied. "Darling boy, it's time we had a discussion." She walked away from the group of Death Eaters, who were dragging Harry away with them, the boy now bound and gagged.

"Yes, mother," Tom replied with an adoring smile following after her, ignoring the muffled cries from the savior.

--

Draco screamed as the world suddenly came into a sharp focus. He felt hands, pressing down of his stomach. To stop the bleeding, he thought. His legs ached and burned and her wanted to find out what had happened to them, but the second he opened his mouth a cough pushed it's way through his body to his mouth, where it came out with a rush of blood.

He was choking, choking on his blood and suddenly he felt he was back on the hill, bleeding, choking, crying. A sob fell from his lips and his ribs ached from the pressure of the sobs that couldn't find their way to his chapped lips. He felt something warm engulf his chest and for a moment there was no pain. The darkness closed in on him then, and with a moan he lost consciousness.

--

Harry was surrounded. The Death Eaters formed a circle around him, closing him in, keeping his sights away from the young Dark Lord. The gag was taken from his mouth and he coughed violently, turning on his side.

"Oh, did wittle baby Potter think he was getting off easy?" He recognized the voice at once as Bellatrix Lestrange and he cringed in anticipation. "_Crucio_."

--

Sirius was gripping Severus's hand like a lifeline, occasionally slipping through it in his nervousness. He bit his lip to keep from harassing the potions master, fidgeting anxiously. "How long should he take to heal?" Sirius managed finally, gesturing to Draco who lay, corporeal, and wincing in pain.

"A few hours," Severus whispered in return, staring at the boy in front of him. "It's hard to believe that he's really here."

Sirius nodded, then went wide eyed. "A few _hours_? Sev, that potion only lasts one hour!" Sirius cried, horror creeping into his eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Severus sighed. "Not exactly. I brewed this one to last a little longer." Severus smiled at him. "I was planning to take you on a date," he admitted with a shrug.

Sirius flushed for the second time, settling back down. He stared straight at the corner of the room, his eyes locked to the floor. "Oh," he murmured softly, lacing his fingers with Severus's.

--

Merope smiled at her son. "It's time for you to make a choice, Tom. You can come with me, and we can be together." She smiled brilliantly at him and his heart swelled. "We can be a family." The adoration still had not left his vibrant green eyes. "We can rule the world."

Time seemed to stand still for Tom. But that meant… "What?" he asked, hoping she would clarify. Hoping she would reveal that he really was the center of her world, and not merely a pawn.

"Oh, baby," she simpered. "Don't you think we should get those horrible people back for taking me away from you?" She had realized her mistake, and in a moment he gazing back at her in mindless love.

"Mommy," he whispered, his eyes never leaving her transparent form.

--

Harry gagged on the blood that seeped into his lungs. He knew his broken rib had pierced his lungs and he knew he couldn't breathe. He was trying to scream but he didn't have the air, the clarity. His head was swimming, but he felt like he was drowning, gasping shallow breaths through mouthfuls of blood.

He wanted to die.

A shadow loomed above him and he tried to focus his eyes. "Is wittle baby Potter all ready too tired to keep playing? Auntie Bella only just started having fun," she said with a mocking pout. He recognized the voice and cringed slightly.

She kicked him in the chest, hard, and he coughed up more blood, struggling to find the time to breathe while she laughed. He could hear curses being tossed at him from all sides, but his body felt almost numb. He was still in enormous pain, but his body refused to acknowledge any more. The siege against his body continued and he felt the blood begin to surround him.

And as he closed his eyes for what he was sure would be the last time, all he think of was Draco, who had laid dying in front of him and Tom who stood yards away, unable to hear his cries and pleas. God, he thought, I'm sorry.

--

Draco was floating. He felt lighter than air, like he could disappear into the air. He felt like light. He opened his eyes slowly and came face to face with his own body. That's right, he was healing.

He smirked. "Figures I'd have an out of body experience when I was all ready dead." He shook his head, looking then and Sirius and Severus, both on edge, sitting next to his prone frame. He smiled at them, then turned away. He wasn't sure he could watch them for very long without crying.

Suddenly he was a surrounded by light, white plain light, with no end. He recognized it at once. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he hissed. "Listen, big voicey guy, stop taking places, just talk to me like a normal person!" He turned around quickly and an expression previously only seen on fish colored his face.

Lucius grinned at him. "Hello, Draco," he murmured, still beaming.

"What…? How…? Um… Father?" Draco sputtered, gaping.

Lucius laughed. "This is going to take a little bit to explain. You see, my body is currently at the same location as Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. The only problem is I'm not in it. I'm sure Harry thinks the Imperius Curse, because he's clever and it seems most logical. But most logical isn't always right."

Draco cocked his head to the side. "I'm not sure I understand."

Lucius sighed. "Let's just say there was a potion, and now my body is devoid of my soul. Kind of like a Demetor's Kiss, except my body is much more compliant. It's rather annoying, actually. And Tom's bitch of a mother has apparently gotten a hold of the darkest magics."

Draco stared for a moment. "You mean control over the soul? So it really was you the whole time! Talking to me, talking to Tom."

Lucius looked down. "I didn't have a choice!" he cried, glaring at his son. "It wasn't like I wanted to! I barely got away now to talk to you."

--

Harry was floating. It was surprising feeling for him, very much unlike flying. He didn't like it in the least. "Am I dead?" he asked.

_Harry._ The voice enveloped him like silk, making his skin tingle.

"Draco?" he asked, but he was all ready sure of the answer. "Am I dead?"

_Yes. But that can be changed. I have something I'd like to tell you_. Harry waited patiently, goosebumps settling on his skin. _Harry, I get that you love him, it's okay. Even if he's Tom Riddle. And I understand that you could never love me like that._

"That's not true!" Harry screamed, turning rapidly in the endless vortex of light. "Why can't I see you? Draco, that's not true!"

_Yes it is. And it's all right. I've finally realized why. Everything I've ever wanted is exactly what Tom Riddle wanted. He made me a Horcrux when I was three months. I didn't have personality. I didn't have a life, yet. So my mind molded to the already developed soul in my body._

"You're like a copy?" Harry scoffed in disbelief.

_That's right. You only ever loved me because you were meant to love him, and I was virtually the same. That's why you can't see me, Harry. I was reading the book on Shades a few minutes ago. You have to acknowledge the death to see the deceased. He's the same, so you've only replaced me._

"That's not true!" Harry cried, his voice desperate.

_It's all right. I'm okay. And I've decided to help you and Tom. Got nothing better to do. This is going to hurt, Harry, but I want you to go back to your body._

"But I'm dead," Harry hissed, unsure.

_In a few moments that won't be the case. Go. I'll be with you shortly._

Harry looked around, a tear sliding effortlessly down his cheek. "I'm sorry."

_I know._

--

Tom turned suddenly, as if hearing the scream for the first time. His breath caught in his chest as he stared at Harry writhing on the ground, coughing up mouthful upon mouthful of blood.

He tried to breathe, but it wouldn't come. Harry stopped struggling, suddenly, and lay still. "No!" it came a strangled cry from Tom's lips as he turned back to gaze at his mother. "What do we do?" he asked frantically, still struggling for breath.

"Now you make a choice, Thomas. You chose and world and your mother, or you chose death with the Potter boy." for the first time, she looked horrid, her face contorted in anger. "You won't leave me for that brat, would you?"

Tom looked between them rapidly, unsure. "I…Mommy…Harry…I don't…I don't…" he was gasping, trying to inhale past the lump that had formed in his throat.

--

Draco sat up suddenly, causing both Sirius and Severus to jump back in shock. Blue light seemed to radiate off the Slytherin and he turned to Severus, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Sev. You guys are great." His eyes were wide, almost dilated.

He touched a quill on the table and it glowed blue for moment and Draco smiled at the shocked looks on their faces. "Portkey," he explained.

Sirius lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "Yes, but wand and words and generally no blue glowing."

Draco chuckled. "I seem to have control over my magic without all of that. Benefit of dying?"

Sirius smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but Draco's hand had all ready closed around the quill and he disappeared.

--

Lucius bowed low to Merope. "I did as you asked, Mistress. He's on his way."

She smiled. "Very good, Lucius." She reached for a different crystal on her earring. "Then let's get started, shall we?"


	19. Not Goodbye, Merely Goodnight

Thanks guys! Two more! Yay! This is for Amaya for the beautiful fanarts! Enjoy! Review!

NOTE: there are spelling errors. Sorry. POINTLESS SEX IN THE CHAPTER! YOU ARE WARNED. Also, a bit of flashbacks...I think you can tell where...

* * *

Tom was choking on air. It seemed heavy, too heavy to pass through his lungs, but he inhaled mouthful after mouthful. His chest was constricted and his vision swam. He felt like he was going to hurl, like his heart was going to explode. It was a feeling he has not felt in years.

_I'm having a panic attack_! His thoughts raced desperately, trying to remember how to breathe, trying to remember what to do to make the pain leave. He choked on another breath.

--

The little boy looked up at the at the man in confusion. "But if you're my daddy then why don't I live with you?" he asked softly, his lip falling into a pout.

"Because I can't take care of you," the man responded. "But they said I could have you for the day. Come back to my house with me. We'll have some fun." The man had big eyes and the little boy got lost in them. He nodded gently. "C'mon, Tom. Daddy's gonna show you a good time," he said with a grin.

Tom tried to keep his eyes from widening when his father pulled up to the mansion on the hill. "Daddy?" he asked softly, looking at his father.

"This is where I live, Tom. I'm going to show you something you've never seen before." His father's eyes gleamed but the little boy didn't notice. "Your mother taught you how to pray before she died, didn't she?" the little boy nodded as he ushered him into the house. "Why don't you get on your knees and show me?"

--

He barely managed another breath, still sputtering, and he fell to his knees. A pain raced through him at the sudden movement and only caused his heart to pound harder and he felt his head begin to pound from lack of air.

He turned suddenly when someone landed next to him on the ground, rubbing his neck absently. "Hate portkeys," Draco said to him with a smile and Tom took a deep breath, choking on it to. "Breathe, Tom." He rested a hand on Tom's shoulder, little pearls of blue light soaking into him.

Tom felt with relief his chest expand, his heart slow down and his breath get through his tight throat. "How?" he asked softly between breaths.

"Doesn't matter," Draco replied with the same, ethereal grin. "What does matter is your choice. Harry or your mother?"

Tom looked up, watching Harry squeal as Bella landed another kick. Then he was silent. "I….what?" his breath became rapid again. "I don't…who…?"

"No, Tom," Draco hissed and Tom took a deep breath, calming himself. "Tom, if you choose your mother, Harry is dead as of ten seconds ago. Go save him."

Tom looked wildly at Draco and then Merope. He looked at her and she smiled brightly. "I…I'm sorry…I…Harry," he managed finally, before turning and running towards Harry.

Merope sneered. "Fine." She took the crystal in her hand and squeezed it tightly, a burst of light coming from the small gem. "I'll do it without you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Bastard could have just Apparated, but no, he needs to make a fucking statement!"

--

Draco coughed, his throat dry and arms to sore to reach for the glass of water. "Harry," he rasped, but he knew the other man wouldn't respond. He heard Harry drop something in the kitchen. "Harry," he tried to be a little louder but only succeeded in throwing himself into a coughing fit. "Harry don't leave me."

--

Sirius smiled sadly at his lover. "So we just have to wait? Until they come back?" Severus nodded curtly and Sirius threaded his arms around his neck. "Nothing to do but wait. What if I disappear if Tom dies? What if someone wins the war and conquers the world tonight and your killed? What if you're killed in you sleep? What if—"

Severus shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips. "Sirius if you want to have sex, just say so."

"I want to have sex," Sirius repeated bluntly. "But I was afraid you would be upset if I just asked out right."

"That's never stopped you before," Severus whispered, leaning close to Sirius to capture the other's man's lips.

"Point," Sirius murmured, smiling into their kiss.

--

Sensation. His back arched, muscles tensing around it to an extreme. His mind was clouded, covered in a haze of pain. Blood leaked from his side, from his lips, parted in a silent scream that he knew he did not have the energy to make. His arm, he was sure, was broken in at least three places, so painfully shattered the most minute of motions unearthed a deep rooted pain. Someone had once told him that sensation was a state of mind.

--

Draco glared. "You must be Tom's mother."

Merope smile slightly. "Of course. And you're his darling horcrux. How convenient." She hissed at the glow emanating from the crystal and it began to take the form of a man.

"What the fuck is that?" he hissed.

Lucius felt his mind clear for the first time in months. He groaned, a migraine pounding in his head. "Merlin," he grumbled, opening his eyes to look around. He took in the battlefield calmly, not understanding. Battlefield…he looked around. "Draco!" he cried in surprise, seeing his son.

Merope rolled her eyes. "Waste of time. _Avada Kedavra_," she hissed, and he crumpled to the ground.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You're going to regret that, you bitch," he growled slowly.

--

Sirius lay almost flat on the bed, his back and head supported by a mound of pillows. Severus crawled up his body, settling at his groin. He rocked his hips into Sirius's the Gryffindor hissed. "Lube?" Sirius asked, his voice husky with lust.

"No," Severus moaned in return. "Just wanna feel you." Severus placed his knees on either side of his lover's hips and slowly lowered himself, dry, onto Sirius's erection. A squeak echoed from his lips as he pushed himself down.

"Sev, this stupid," Sirius managed between gasps. "Stop!"

"No," Severus whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. "We could be dead by morning, and I want to feel you." He was fully seated on his lover, his hands clenched into fists and his ass clenching around Sirius's cock.

--

Tom pushed Bellatrix Lestrange to the ground without a second thought, scooping Harry up in his arms and Apparated behind a hill he had seen on the edge of the field. "Harry," he gasped, setting the boy down and shaking him lightly. The boy recoiled with a moan of pain. "Oh, thank god!" he cried, embracing Harry tightly. "Oh god I love you," he gushed, burying his head in the crook of Harry's neck, tears spilling from his eyes onto Harry's pale skin.

"Tom?" Harry whimpered, recognizing the boy who held him.

"Yeah, baby," Tom whispered, his hand rubbing Harry's head. "It's me. It's okay. You'll be fine."

"Tom," he sighed in return, snuggling into the strong arms that held him. "Don't let me go."

Tom sniffed loudly, trying to clear the evidence of tears from his face. "I won't. I promise."

--

The shadow started to take much more a form. It was tall, it's features still hidden in darkness, but obviously male. Merope smiled, gesturing at him. "He's my baby. If Tom had been willing his body would have absorbed him, making him whole. But your soul is the same. I can just use you."

Draco paled. "You mean that's—"

"Yes," came a hiss from the shadow. "I am Lord Voldemort. At least—" he stepped out, there in his serpentine beauty, but ghostly as well, his edges blurring into the background. "Six sevenths of him."

--

Severus moaned, rocking his hips. Sirius gurgled at the motion, his fingernails dragging down Severus's pale back, leaving thick red welts in their wake. Severus rocked his hips again, arching his back, muscles straining to hold the position.

"God, Sev," Sirius moaned, leaning up and biting Severus's bare neck.

Severus whimpered, but it was covered in a sheen pleasure, his neck straining, head thrust back and eyes squeezed tight.

"Come 'ere," Sirius commanded, pressing his lips on Severus's, roughly, making the other man gasp. He slipped his tongue into Severus's mouth, his hand negotiating his hard on. The kiss was intense, so intense as to bruise.

Severus moaned, rocking his hips a final time. With a grunt, Sirius came inside, him, his hand clenching Severus's own erection to bring him to his own completion. The potions master collapsed onto Sirius, still seated on him and sobbing.

"Don't leave me!" he cried.

Sirius stared at him a moment ion disbelief, before embracing him tightly. "I won't leave, Sev. I love you." He chuckled as he heard a hiccup from his chest.

"I love you," was the muffled response.

--

Tom cast every healing spell he knew, but considering he was not training to be a healer, it wasn't much. Harry was still pale and shaking, his skin pale and covered in sweat, but no more blood leaked from his wounds.

"You gotta stay here, Harry," he murmured, moping sweat from the young Savior's head. "You gotta stay with me."

--

Harry was floating. _You gotta stay with me_. Who was that? Stay where? Why, he was so happy here. Carefree, happy, peaceful. Why leave? Why leave for someone who could betray him at any moment. Why leave for Tom?

"Tom?"

--

Merope smirked. "Then again, he could just absorb you. He'd be fine, final. He could take over the world tonight." Draco stumbled back, Merope laughing as he tripped. "_Crucio_," she cries, pointing her wand at her.

"No!" he cried, his arms flying to shield his face. He tensed, waiting for the pain, his eyes squeezed shut. He opened them, cautiously. Blue sparks still poured from his fingers, forming a net. Blocking the curse. "How?" he murmured.

Merope screamed. "What is this?"

--

Tom shook Harry's still form. "God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please, Harry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" but the boy did not move in his arms. Tom reached hesitantly and was surprised to find a pulse beating strong in his neck. "Oh, please, Harry! You've gotta stay with me!" he screeched, tears pouring unhindered down his cheeks.

--

Sirius placed his arm around Severus's waist, spooning the other man. "If we never wake up, Severus Snape, I'm glad it was you I spent tonight with."

Severus sighed, snuggling into the other's embrace. "If we never wake up, Sirius Black, I'm honored that you spent tonight with me."

"I love you," Sirius sobbed, holding tightly to his lover.

"Don't say goodbye," Severus whispered, closing his eyes against tears. "Please don't say goodbye."

"What would you have me say?" Sirius murmured, kissing the back of Severus's neck between tears.

"Goodnight," Severus responded, leaning into Sirius's touch.

"Goodnight, Sev."

"Goodnight, Siri"


	20. Something To Talk About

Longest chapter, only one more! Um, I'm not catholic, and I'm sorry if it offends anyone that Draco recites the last bit of the Lord's Prayer at the end. It seemed fitting. I'm jewish XD

It's kinda confusing, but it'll all be clear by the end, which is 21. Have fun, enjoy the ride and please, people, review. OH, SPOILER FROM DEATHLY HALLOWS, minor, but still there.

* * *

"Fuck!" Tom swore, worrying the crystal he still wore around his neck. 

"Bloody hell, Tom, you have the worst timing," came a voice from behind him. "I was just in the middle of a heart wrenching conversation."

Tom turned around, stunned. "But you…and then…and aren't you…?"

Remus smiled, pointing a transparent finger at the crystal his fingers still clung to. "That, my friend, is not what it appears to be. I will show you."

--

Sirius woke with a start. He gasped in sudden pain, the sickening feeling of something pulling his insides causing him to shudder. "Severus!" he tried to scream, but it came out inaudible. He felt something pulling him, his eyes closed tightly as he was pulled away.

Severus shifted in bed, groaning slightly in his sleep.

--

Draco stood, cautiously, then more confidently as his net held up to the curse.

"So," Merope sneered, breaking the curse. "You appear to have complete control over your magic. No matter. Tom!"

Voldemort glided to her side. "Yes mother?" he said, his lips curling into a cruel grin.

"Immobilize him. We will continue from there," she hissed, pointing a finger at Draco.

Draco sneered at the both of them. "Try," he snarled, feeling the power well up inside him.

"_Imperio_!" Voldemort hissed.

"Defense," Draco responded calmly, blue sparks spreading out from his fingers and forming the same net, the curse bouncing off of it. "You cannot touch me," he hissed, eyes dilating from the intoxicating amount of magic flowing through his veins.

--

Sirius lay gasping at Tom's feet. "What the hell did you do?!" he shrieked, struggling to his feet.

"Sit down, Sirius," Remus instructed, and stunned, Sirius listened.

"What? How? Remus! Merlin. Jesus. Fuck." Sirius whimpered, eyes wide.

"It's all right, Sirius," Remus said with a smile. "No grudge. No nothing. And I'm sorry to drag you here."

"Why _am _I here?" Sirius asked, looking at Tom.

Tom stared into the crystal. "There's a stone at the bottom! A dark stone. It's got something carved in it. A circle, a line and a…a triangle, maybe?"

--

Severus groaned. "Sirius Black, gimme my half of the blanket back, you son of a bitch," he grumbled, pulling the blanket. It came with ease. "Sirius?" he was awake, suddenly, sitting upright and looking around wildly. "Sirius!"

--

Sirius realized what it was first. "That's the resurrection stone. Bloody fuck. Oh my. Oh. My. Fucking. God. Merlin. Dammit. Shit." Sirius was edging away from them. "Where the bloody fucking hell did you get that, you little sod?" Sirius cried, glaring at the teen.

Tom looked at it. "It was just there. There when I woke up. Does that mean…?" he paused, and then Tom Marvolo Riddle realized _exactly _what that meant.

--

He had been awake for a moment, maybe two. He had screamed as he ran away from the shell of a human he had stepped out of. He had shrieked more like. He had been introduced to Harry. Harry had given him a room, given him clothes. Told him the funeral was tomorrow morning. Taken off the clothing he had given him. Let him fuck him. And just as he had come, Harry grabbed the necklace that Tom had found laced around his neck and twisted in his hand. He had worried it, too, wishing desperately for his mother.

The next day he found Draco.

The morning of the funeral came, and nice man named Remus helped him get dressed. Commented on the necklace. Asked permission to see it. He had given it to him. Remus put it on. Looked around. Played with it in his hand. Then he gave it back and they went to the funeral.

He had been surprised to find that Remus could see Draco, too.

He had then met Severus. Severus was nice, in a mean, greasy, bitchy, moody, not very nice way. He had immediately liked Severus. Severus had also asked to the see the necklace. He let him. Severus had run his finger along the side of it, asked to try it on, tried it on. He had smiled, and handed it back to him, saying it was very pretty.

Then hours later, Sirius Black appeared alongside Draco.

--

Tom gasped, closing his eyes tightly.

--

He had cried himself to sleep in the shower, wishing the pain would go away, clinging to his necklace for luck, wishing for his mother, even his father, anyone. Harry had found him. It was all right. It would be all right.

Then he found his father, and his mother.

Then he found Remus.

Then took a moment, thought about his life.

Thought about his necklace.

Thought about Draco (who could be dying).

Thought about Harry (who was).

Thought about Severus, missing Sirius.

Thought about Sirius, missing Severus.

Thought about Remus, missing his heart wrenching conversation.

Thought about accepting life and becoming Voldemort.

Thought about killing himself to keep Voldemort away.

Thought about Harry's scar.

Thought about his mother, his soul, and how he used to pray when he was little.

And how Draco used to pray when he was little.

And suddenly, inexplicably, he knew exactly what to do.

--

Severus was pacing. Pacing, swearing, sweating, screaming. Where was Sirius? He broke down on the edge of his bed, sobbing into his hands. He was lost. He didn't know what to do. What should he do? Don't do anything drastic. Then he found his feet dragging him to up to the Astronomy Tower and his mind wildly moving through everything he could do. Everything was drastic.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

--

Harry groaned, his eyes flickering open. They stopped on Tom. "Tom," he whispered, smiling as he saw the boy crying, embracing him.

"Allo," Tom whispered back, more tears spilling down his cheeks. "Welcome back, baby."

"Tom," Harry whispered again, smiling even wider, despite his pain.

"Harry, listen to me. There's something I've gotta do. All this, everything that's happening right now, it's all my fault."

Harry gazed at him blearily. "Kay," he whimpered in response.

--

Draco was not doing quite as good as he thought he would. The curses still bounced off his shield, but barely, little cuts grazing his hands as he held them out, sparkles of blue barely drizzling out of his fingertips. He felt exhausted.

"You think you can beat me?" Voldemort hissed.

"Fuck you!" Draco growled, clenching his teeth and trying to find more energy.

--

Severus wasn't sure he could stop his feet.

--

Tom turned the crystal in his hands, stroking it gently. "Draco," he murmured.

--

Draco felt a tug and thanked god as he was dragged away.

--

Severus looked down, a sob escaping his lips. Someone else was dead. Why not him?

--

Tom sighed in relief as Draco crashed down beside him. Harry looked around wildly for the source of the noise. Tom started in realization, pulling the necklace off his neck.

--

Draco inhaled slowly, hands tensed in pain. He looked at Tom, looked at Sirius, looked at Remus, looked at Harry. Draco groaned, feeling himself slink down, body too exhausted to move.

--

Merope hissed, green eyes narrowing at Voldemort. "Find him!"

--

"Listen, Draco," Tom said rapidly, his hands shaking. "You need to keep fighting. I've had thirty seconds to think about it and I have decided that the prophecy is about you. I know you think I'm full of shit, but when is your birthday?"

Draco stared at him, vision blurring. "July 29th," he responded softly.

"It's about you, Draco," Tom whispered. "It has to be. And you need to fight, or I need to kill us both."

Draco's eyes widened as he realized what Tom was saying. "You are nuts. Absolutely crazy."

"Please, Draco," Tom begged, his hands folding together as if in prayer.

"All right," Draco sighed. "Send me back." Tom squeezed the crystal and he disappeared.

"Do that with me!" Sirius cried, finally speaking. "Send me back! I need to get back!" Remus glared, mildly, and Sirius apologized with a nod of his head.

Remus nodded back. "Why?" he asked, his voice also mild and slightly distant.

"I think Severus is going to do something stupid."

--

Severus closed his eyes. "Please, Sirius, don't be gone."

--

Draco's hands were outstretched, willing more magic to spill from his hands. The dark green on the killing curse was pressing against his shield and he was not sure he could hold it off. He closed his eyes and apparated.

He waited for a moment looking around and recognizing for a moment where he was. He was mere feet away from the hill where Tom and Harry were hiding. "Shit," he cursed under his breath when Voldemort followed him.

"Did you really think that would work?" Voldemort sneered, casting another killing curse.

Draco's shield was all ready fading, the swirling green mass sliding into the blue of Draco's power. He felt something burn in his head then he felt calm. "Tom!" came a hiss from his lips that he knew was not his own. "Tom Riddle!"

Tom scaled the hill in moments. He gazed in a disgust at his older form. "Yes?" he simpered, a horrid smile grazing his lips.

"Tom, we could live forever!" Draco's mouth moved, but the words were Voldemort and the voice a mix of the two. "We could rule the world! You me and this shell of a horcrux, together, would me unbeatable!"

"Forever?" Tom glanced backwards, towards Harry who lay quietly. "That's an awful long time."

--

"Severus!" Sirius cried as soon as he found himself in Hogwarts again. "Severus Snape!"

Severus turned around, his eyes watering. "Sirius?" he asked, half in disbelief.

"Hi," Sirius muttered weakly, running and leaping into Severus's arms. Severus numbly embraced him back. "I'm sorry."

"Sirius," he sobbed.

--

Draco pounced on the bed, a feral grin playing at his lips. "Harry," he called in a singsong voice, crawling towards the brunette who still lay in bed. "Harry," he called again.

"Fuck off," Harry mumbled, turning around.

"You're not still sleeping at one in the afternoon, are you?" Draco asked in mock horror. "I have something I want to show you."

"What is it?" Harry sighed, resigned to not getting any more sleep.

"This!" Draco replied, leaning for a kiss.

"I've seen this before." Harry smirked, kissing him back. Draco pushed him into the bed, fingers already pulling away the brunette's shirt. Harry moaned as Draco's fingers sought his nipples, kneaded the nubs to an almost painful hardness. Harry whimpered, arching into the touch.

Draco smirked, breaking their kiss and leaning down, capturing a nipple in the hot cavern of his mouth. He bit down hard, eliciting squeaks from Harry that he was desperately trying to hush. He slowly brought his mouth away from nipple, making sure to lock Harry's gaze and make his intentions clear.

He moved slowly towards the other nipple, Harry tense, waiting for the delicious pain, his cock all ready half hard with the thought of it. Draco enclosed it slowly and, to Harry's surprise, sucked. The suction of his mouth was immense and Harry gasped loudly. Draco's eyes glinted and he bit down on the appendage. Harry howled.

The blond slid down Harry's quivering frame until his head was at the level of the brunette's pants. His hands pulled the button out of the hole and his teeth bit down on the zippered, pulling it down to reveal Harry's aching hardness. Draco pulled down Harry's boxers slowly, letting them linger over Harry's erection before pulling them clear.

Draco blew on the erection gently and Harry shrieked, bucking against the blond who lay smirking on top of him. Very slowly, he licked up the length of Harry's erection, holding the brunette's hips to keep him thrusting. Laughing as Harry moaned in frustration, he slowly engulfed Harry's cock in his mouth. He sucked in his cheeks, making his mouth tight around Harry's all ready weeping erection.

--

As Tom placed the necklace around Harry's neck and his eyes caught sight of Draco, all he could think of was that last day before the war. The last day he had with Draco. He felt tears pour from his eyes, tears that he had not cried for Draco.

--

"Block him from your mind, Draco!" Tom shrieked, his shrill tones carrying above the noise that seemed to fill the field. Tom realized with a jolt that many other people had arrived and were fighting the Death Eaters. He turned to Draco again. "Fight him!"

--

Draco's pupils dilate again with power as he somehow found the will to thrust Voldemort from his mind. The blue lights were scattering, coming in odd bursts and Draco closed his eyes.

--

"Fuck!" cried Tom. "He should have more magic than this!"

Harry groaned and Tom was at his side in moment, cradling the other brunette. "Same energy…" Harry murmured, burying his head in Tom's chest. "Give 'im yours…"

Tom laughed, tears forming his eyes. "You're a genius, you." He smiled and placed a kiss on Harry's temple. "Draco, use this!" he closed his eyes, concentrating very hard and very nearly fainted.

"That was clever, Tom, Harry," Remus admitted to them, softly. "But also very stupid. How exactly are you going to help Harry now, Tom?"

--

The energy hit Draco like a ton of bricks and he smiled as he felt his energy level rising. He laughed then, suddenly, a glorious sound, he turned to find Harry basking in the noise.

"Kill him!" came a shrill cry from behind the visage of Voldemort.

Draco snorted, turning to face Riddle, who barely kept his eyes open. "Lovely woman, your mum."

--

Tom shifted anxiously. "He needs more power," he hissed, fiddling with his necklace.

"You called?" Lucius asked, irritably, as he sat down beside Remus.

Tom huffed. "No, piss off. You're dead, so he can't use your power, anyway."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "He's dead, too, in case it slipped your mind."

--

Sirius kissed Severus deeply, facing him on the bed. Their lips parted and Severus pulled back, panting slightly. "Don't look away from me," he pleaded.

Sirius's lips parted in a confused rendition of a smile. "Why?"

Severus sighed a shaky breath. "If you disappear again I don't want to wake up to a empty bed."

"I'm not going to say goodbye," Sirius whispered, grabbing one of Severus's hands. "And I'm not saying goodnight."

"Why not?" Severus asked, staring into Sirius's eyes. "It was all right a few hours ago."

"It seems too much like goodbye, right now," Sirius murmured, breaking shaky breaths between sobs that started racking his body. "And I don't want to say goodbye."

--

Merope growled. "Tom! We could start a family again! We could be together!"

--

Draco turned and saw the neediness creeping into Tom's eyes. "You don't need her!" he grunted, glaring at Voldemort.

--

Harry's eyes were locked to Draco. "Baby?" he whispered, eyes watering.

--

Remus sighed heavily, looking intently at Draco. "You better kick his ass."

--

Sirius was sleeping, but Severus's eyes were fixed on him, unwavering. "Please don't leave me again."

--

Tom felt his chest clench up again. "I don't…I don't know…what to do…can't…I can't breathe…I can't…" he was choking, gasping, his head was spinning.

--

Draco closed his eyes, his life beginning to flash before his very eyes as Voldemort's power surged. "…for thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory. Forever and ever. Amen." He paused, lips tensing. "Please, god, I really don't want to die again."

--


	21. And Lots of Pink Lighting

Sorry it took me so long hides But you all love me anyway.

oh, I LIED!!!! **THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE AFTER THIS CHAPTER **

Review

* * *

Draco whimpered, hands still outstretched in front of him. The light was fading. The brilliant blue beams that had so effortlessly sprung from his palms refused to come. He had used up most of his power. "God dammit," he cried, through gritted teeth.

"Tom?" Harry whispered, Tom still supporting his weight. "Draco? Where did you go? It's so dark." Tom did not say anything, merely shifted Harry in his arms, still struggling to find his breath.

--

"Let's be wise, Tom," Merope smirked, her face pulling taunt with the smile. "Voldemort," she turned to the shadow still angrily fighting Draco. "Hurry and kill him. I grow tired." She turned away.

"Thomas, darling," she called again, her voice carrying. "Come join me. We could rule together."

--

"Fuck…I don't…god,"Tom whispered. "I should with be my mother, not my lover."

"Sit!" Draco's eyes were wide again, but blood red. Tom gazed at him in horror.

"Draco, that's not magical energy! That's life energy! You're burning up your soul!" Tom cried, trying to tear away from Harry.

"I must then," whispered Draco, as tears fell from his eyes. The visage of Voldemort grinned, redoubling his efforts, a new blast of green heading towards the blond.

"You don't have to do anything, Draco! I can kill myself; it'll have the same effect! You don't have to do this!" Tom didn't understand. Why would Draco give up his life if he didn't have to?

--

Harry felt sweat drip down his temple. "He's an angel," Harry whispered, tears falling rapidly from his eyes. "It's time for you be angel, Draco." He was sobbing, then. "Fly away…I'm sorry."

--

Merope rolled her eyes. "Kill them!"

--

"No!" Draco cried, and Harry looked up in surprise.

"Yes?" he rasped, eyes locking to the blond's.

"Harry," Draco crooned the name, turning to see his love who was still staring. His eyes dilated and he turned back to the battle, pink lights beginning to crawl from his hands. "I'm doing this for you, Harry. Don't waste it."

"Draco!" Harry cried, crawling towards the blond, whose body was quaking with exhaustion. "Draco, I love you!" he cried, tears pouring from his eyes.

Draco turned around to face him, smiling brightly. "Keep looking at me," Draco murmured, his power surging again, over taking the horrid green lights tumbling towards him. "You give me strength." He grinned, tears filling his eyes. "I love you Harry." He faced Voldemort again, the lights moving rapidly, pushing off the oncoming attack. "Die you bastard!" his voice was hoarse as he cried, as the pink lights swarmed around them, blinding everyone on the battlefield.

--

The light subsided and the visage of the Dark Lord shattered like glass. "Shit," Merope muttered as she too, disappeared, swirling into the light as though it were a tornado, pulling her in.

--

Tom screamed, closing his eyes as the lights flashed like a bomb, cradling Harry towards his chest. Harry was sobbing, clutching to Tom like a lifeline. When they opened their eyes they found that they were alone. Remus and Lucius were gone and there was no sign of the Resurrection Stone. Tom let out a shaky breath.

"Harry?" he murmured softly, but the boy didn't respond. "Hogwarts," he groaned, trying to find his footing. "Hafta get back." His feet gave way and he fell on the ground, lying prone next to Harry.

--

Severus woke up the usual time. He showered, combed his hair, and buttoned up his black robes. He barely glanced at himself in the mirror before walking out of his chambers and to the door of his seventh year potion students. He sighed heavily. This time it had seemed final. Sirius was gone. He swallowed hard and opened the door. "Good morning."


	22. And Then? An Epilogue

This is the original epilogue, written when I was on pain drugs for my wisdom teeth and saved as "ePiLoGuEuS mAxImUs O.o" on my flash drive. It's crazy.

It's been fun! I hope you had a blast! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who is going to after this chapter. This for you! And Nia, Emi and Josh. I love you guys! Enjoy.

* * *

It was a carnival. Looking back on it, he was almost sure he had somehow misinterpreted the entire event, but in his mind the only placement foreseeable was under the file marked "carnival." He looked around. It was white. Not the oppressive white so commonly found in hospital rooms, but a flowing, inviting kind of white.

A man on a high wheel bicycle looking ridiculously small on the massive front wheel stopped in front of him and gazed at him through a monocle. "Mr. Riddle?"

Tom blinked intelligently at him. "Er…yes?" he managed.

"Then I supposed you should be headed that way." He pointed to the right, but he was looking fixedly to his left. Tom looked both ways in confusion. Tom blinked. The man rode away.

Tom stared for a moment that turned and walked in the exact opposite direction of the two he had been pointed in. It was hard, but he managed it. He passed a rabbit in an extravagant waistcoat, looking worriedly at a pocket watch. Several children floated by, issuing little rainbows from their hands. A penguin stopped in front of him. Tom boggled at it.

"Er," he said intelligently, wondering where his sanity had run off to.

"It's no polite to stare," the penguin snipped before waddling off.

Tom kept walking, shaking his head slightly. If this was a dream, it was one hell of one. He walked up to a long table that seemed to host to a very large one person tea party. That person looked at him from under a very large brimmed and insanely extravagant hat.

"Mad hatter," Tom murmured to himself with a grin.

"Yes?" The man said, looking startled. "Well, if you are going to so rudely call one's name without introducing yourself, the least you can do is answer a riddle. How," the mad hatter asked, "is a raven like a writing desk?"

Tom thought about it for a moment. "They were both used by Mr. Edgar Allen Poe," he replied, looking quite pleased with himself.

The hatter smirked. "So you are Mr. Riddle, the man who guessed the riddle. Go that way." He pointed towards a hill and Tom nodded and headed off in that direction.

He approached what he realized with a shock was a large crucifix. He gagged, falling to his knees. He hadn't seen that much blood in his life. Once he had emptied his stomach a sufficient amount he looked hesitantly up.

"Savior!" people were calling. He looked and realized they were praising a very embarrassed looking Harry, standing in front of the crucifix. "Savior!"

"Harry's not the savior," Tom muttered. Realization hit him like a brick. "Draco!" he looked up with wide eyes at the figure of Draco, who was writhing on the bloodied cross, convulsing with pain. "You are," he whispered and despite the pain he was in the image of Draco smile and pointed him towards what appeared to be a garden.

He passed two bearded men on the way. "No respect," said one, motion with a hand that had a hole where the center should be. "Not like the good old days, eh, Moses?"

Moses sighed. "I miss our day, Jesus."

Tom walked on until he reached the edge of the garden and peered cautiously in.

"It's up to you, you know," said a boy.

Tom turned, facing the child. He was small, skinny, with jet black hair and bright green eyes and little lightning shaped scar on his head. "What?" said Tom, trying not to look shocked.

"Whether you go in or not. It's up to you," the boy said with a smile. "But if you don't go, the world might end."

"Really?" said Tom, a feeling of importance settling on him.

"Nope!" said the boy happily, basking in Tom's glare. "But he's waiting for you. He's been waiting. You don't want to keep him."

Tom looked at him and then at the garden. Reluctantly he entered and was quite surprised by what he saw.

Two huge piles of roses. On each pile was a little boy. A pale boy with pale hair clutching at a dark doll, in a pile of black roses. On the other lay a tan boy with dark hair, clutching an equally light doll, swimming in white roses.

Tom blinked at them.

The pale one spoke. "Are you coming, Tom?"

The dark one spoke. "We are almost there, Tom."

Tom stared. "What? I don't understand. Draco? Is that me?"

The dark one smiled. "We have been waiting. Draco and I."

The pale one laughed. "Yes we have. Me and Tom. We were scared."

"What?" Tom managed. "Why were you scared?"

Thin cuts, like spider webs covered Draco's pale form. "The thorns," he said.

"But our dolls protected us!" the dark one grinned. "I'm safe with Draco, but he's not safe with me." He held out the doll to Tom. He realized it was Draco that the little one had held to his chest. "I'm so full of hate. Are you?"

"I'm not," Tom said, and accepted the doll.

"I'm waiting," said Draco. "Go find me."

And then it was gone. In it's place now sat a table, seated at were Remus, Peter James and Lily. He blinked at them. Remus and James were crying, hugging across the table. "Heart wrenching," Tom said with a grin.

Remus grinned back. "He's over there." He pointed behind him.

Draco smiled, a mature, adult and secretive smile. "You have the doll."

"I'll keep it safe," Tom replied.

"Good," said Draco. "You have to go back."

Tom blanched. "I'm not sure I know what to do."

"You'll figure it out, Tom," Draco said with a smile. "You always do."

"And Sirius?" he asked.

"A surprise," Draco said.

--

Tom woke up in a fever, desperately clutching a pale doll to his chest.

--

Draco wasn't sure how, racing through what seemed like the entire world at sickening speeds, but somehow he had managed to get a hold of the resurrections stone and it lay cold on his sweaty palm.

He passed over the scene of destruction, he passed over Hogwarts and then inside. He saw his godfather wiping tears from his eyes as prepared to face his seventh years. Draco stared at Sirius, sitting sullenly in the air, obvious ignoring the pull trying to drag him to the afterlife. Draco thought for a moment, then sprang into action. He shoved the resurrection stone into Sirius's unbeating heart and hoped like hell.

He could do one more miracle.

--

Severus Snape was fixedly ignoring his seventh years until the hysteria was brought to his attention, the source of which was the sudden appearance of a very naked Sirius Black swearing loudly on the floor of the dungeons. Severus wasted no time running out the classroom, crying at what he though must be his over active imagination.

Sirius looked at the boy nearest to him. "What's you name, kid?" he asked.

"Justin," the boy replied.

"Justin," Sirius repeated. "I'll give you a hand job if you lend me your robe."

--

"Severus!" the potions master turned at his name, tears still streaking down his face. Sirius ran right into him. "Prat! What the hell was all the running away for?"

"You…you're real?" he asked, his voice a tight whisper.

"I'm alive, see?" Sirius grinned, placing Severus's hand above his heart. It was beating. "I'm real."

"Oh my god," Severus gasped, before embracing Sirius with all his might. "I thought I lost for good."

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

--

Tom looked frantically to both sides and then down at the doll.

"Tom?" he turned to find Harry at the side of his hospital bed.

"Harry!" he cried, embracing the other boy tightly. "I thought you died! I thought I died. I dunno what I thought! Oh my god, I love you!"

Harry laughed, embracing him back. "I love you, too. You've been out of it for three days. We were all worried. I've had a lot of time to think, Tom. And I love you."

"I love you," Tom repeated again, backing up to stare into Harry's bright green eyes and again clutching the doll to him.

--

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, those two." He laughed, and looked around at the carnival that was unfolding around him. His father stood next to him.

"Let's go have fun."

Draco smiled. "Yeah. I think everything is going to be okay now."

_fin. _


End file.
